Christmas Angel
by Shinx1912
Summary: On christmas eve there is a blizzard and Bella is on her way home when she sees a homeless man freezing to death. She invites him to her home but what happens when Bella learns that he knows more about her then anyone. Who is this man? AH e/b
1. Prologue

**Story is incomplete. It has been adopted by another author. You will find the penname of this author in the last A/N. If you have any questions about what is now happening to the story please contact her and not me.  
**

**Thank you for your cooperation. **

**I do not own anything Twilight. It all belongs to SM. No copyright infringement is intended. However, characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details of this story are mine. No copying or reproduction without my permission.**

**Plenty of twists and turns**

**Thanks to TwiHardNiki3 for editong this chapter  
**

Prologue

Do you believe in angels? Have you seen one? Not in books or movies or dreams.

In reality.

I didn't believe in them till just a few weeks ago. I thought that they were mythical creatures, like fairies and dragons.

But I do now.

Because I've seen one.

My stomach ached, growled, ordering me to eat. My eyes were heavy, telling me to sleep. My head ached for me to stay awake, to stay alert. I couldn't sleep in the daylight, not outside here, but I couldn't help it. I was so tired. My eyes began to droop. My stomach roared louder in protest.

I sighed in semi-conscious and took a paper bag from my rucksack, dug inside for the doughnut I'd been saving for later. I didn't get the chance to bring it to my lips as I heard the voices.

"Well lookee what we have here." Came a rough voice.

"I think it's time for some fun. Cleaning up the streets of New York is always so entertaining."

The voices were cruel, mocking. Their footsteps got closer, but I didn't turn around.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed my wrist; my dinner went flying out my hand. I followed it with my eyes, as it landed on the ground. A foot stomped on top of it. I looked up to the person. He had a black hood on, covering his face from me. I gave him a pleading look but he showed no mercy.

I knew what happened now.

The one that had my wrist threw a punch to my left cheek. I tried to dodge it, but I had no energy left. I felt a sharp pain, but didn't cry out.

_Please._

I tried to plead them to stop, but no sound came out. I felt drowsy, and I knew that unconsciousness wasn't far.

In the haze of my dreary mind, I heard her voice, so soft, so musical. So familiar, that I knew if I was focused, I would recognize it. But the voice sounded angry, shouting at someone.

That was when I was first graced by her, my Angel.

So radiant, so pure, so beautiful. Like no other.

She saved me again.

On Christmas Eve. If it had not been for the twinkling lights all over the city and the chorus of the carols being heard in the distance, I wouldn't have know that the season of giving had arrived.

Always; so frosty and freezing did the night come, with a moonless sky. Every year.

Cold. So cold.

The bitter wind blew straight through my tattered clothes, as though I wasn't wearing any.

I was shaking violently, my arms around my knees trying to hold myself together, as the snow fell to the ground beside me.

My hands and feet numb, only feeling them because of the throbbing.

I should have moved, but I couldn't, it was too chilly.

My head hurt, my teeth chattering loudly and I tried to force my jaw shut.

I was sure this would be where I ended, where I would die cold and alone.

With no hope left in me, I started succumbing to the peaceful darkness that beckoned me.

But she didn't give me a chance to; she appeared before I could, and whisked me away in her warmth. Her warmth my only solace.

She, herself, my saving grace.

_My own Christmas Angel._

**Reviews just tell me waht you thought**


	2. Chapter 1 Running from the past

**To those of you who have been reading from when I published this story, I added a new character**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Crap!" I exclaimed to myself as I dug through my bag. "Where's my key?"

This couldn't be happening, today was supposed to be a great day. The start of my new life a new era, in a new city and all that jazz. Yet, here I was rifling through my bag outside my new apartment unable to find my keys.

I was sure they were in my bag. The last time I even remembered seeing them was back in Forks while doing some last minute packing yesterday afternoon. They were on the night table by my bed, what I had done with the keys after that was beyond me.

I glanced at the suitcase beside me and considered bashing the door in with that.

I'd been planning to move to New York for while, though it had taken me a little longer than I had expected to rent out the house in Forks, four months to be exact. People didn't really want to move in to the house that had once been the place their police chief lived. Rumours had spread that the house was haunted and that it was a bad place. I'm guessing they were started Jane Newton, gossip monger of Forks, and my old boss. Probably because I rejected her no good son; Mike when he had asked me out. However I managed to rent to a newly married couple, Ben and Angela Cheney.

After Charlie, my dad, had died in a car accident, I realised that nothing was holding me in that rainy little town.

When I was first told my dad had died I was sad, but not really like I think I should have been. I had only lived with the guy for six months that I could remember, and I liked him as a person, but I didn't really see him as my dad.

The Forks police department who arranged pretty much everything for my dad's funeral, which was week after his passing. Over half the town came to pay their respects to him and to say goodbye. And or the whole month following, people kept visiting me and sending their condolences. I grew tired of hearing people telling me what a good man he was, how brave he was, and how they were sorry, because to be honest, I didn't like hearing it, I'd never felt I really know Char- I mean my dad well. I didn't even know what to say in his eulogy. I just stood there in front of the crowd, spewing some non sense about how he was kind and he loved Forks.

Then again, this is more than can be said for the passing of my mother, Renee Dwyer. I didn't even feel numb like they describe when you lose someone close to you. Or supposedly close to you.

Soon enough, I just couldn't take the looks of pity and sympathy the population of Forks gave me whenever they saw me. I couldn't listen to them talk about the father I once had, but hardly knew.

That was when I knew I had to get away from there. I had to start anew. Meet new people, make new memories.

I had already bought an apartment, and also got a job placement. This was my first night in my new home. Sure, I'd been here many times since I moved, but I didn't sleep in the apartment till I moved all my things, the door to my past sealed shut.

I chose New York after watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I wanted the ease of just talking to someone about anything; being there for someone or having someone to be with. I know how could I have just uprooted my life and decided to create a clear canvas by watching some TV show?

The TV show was what I turned to for comfort when I learnt Charlie had died and that I was alone in the world. And I needed the change and I just hope I New York could help me with that. I don't have any friends or acquaintances.

In the end it would have been that or LA, for the beaches and sunny weather, which was scarce in Forks.

Originally my plan was to sell the house in Forks, but his house was where I spent a good part of my childhood. I may not remember it, but it had its special moments. I didn't even throw out Charlie's clothes. I kept some and packed them to bring with me. I don't know why I did it. Maybe as an unconscious reminder that I once had a previous, ambiguous life.

The apartment in New York was neither too big nor too small; it was a quaint little homey space, just right for me. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a joint living room and dining room, and a small kitchen. I painted the walls purple, a small representation of my inspiration and new found solitude.

_Some start._

Too bad I was locked out of it.

I bit my lip then opened my bag and dumped of it contents on the floor and sunk onto the then began to search again. Sadly there was still no key.

I was too wrapped up in my frustration to hear the foot steps of someone coming up behind me.

"S'cuse me, are you alright?" a strong masculine voice asked.

I froze on the spot, too embarrassed to turn around, as I realised how my belonging were scattered all over the hallway.

"Ma'am? Or Miss?" came the voice again.

I turned around blushing and my voice caught in my throat before I could answer him. In front of me was standing a tall muscular man who seemed to be in his mid twenties. His hair was jet black in a casual disarray. I swallowed hard as my eyes travelled to his face; I took in his striking blue eyes and a perfect, aquiline nose. The man's lips were curved up into a cocky grin. He _knew_ I was checking him out, this snapped right out of my daze and answered him.

"I'm fine." Then pulled my belonging out of the way so he could pass.

"Obviously that's not the case, now why a lovely lady such as yourself sitting on the floor in such a state outside my apartment? Have we met before?" He crouched down in front of me trying to get a better look at me.

I leaned away, so this was my new neighbour, I wondered what king of person he was, obviously a womanizer of some sort. I may have my own Joey Tribiani if that was the case. I mean he had just tried to hit on me, right? That is the type of thing a guy would say when flirting with a girl?

Well too bad, I wasn't looking a relationship right now, good no matter how hot he was.

But I could make an acception-_No Bella._

"Sorry to disappoint you," I told him, then pointed to my apartment. "I'm going in that apartment."

He glanced at the door to my apartment then back to me.

"Are you the one moving into Mrs Em's apartment?"

I nodded, and smiled.

"Even better," He put out his hand." Pleasure to meet you neighbour, I'm Will."

I took it expecting him to shake my hand but instead he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss. I instantly pulled my hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"Look I don't know what kind of guy you are but quit flirting nothing going to happen, neither am I looking for a relationship or a one night stand," I warned. "And my dad is a cop."

A cop who was very dead but he didn't need to know that.

Will laughed then stood up. "Message received and understood. Don't worry I'm not the that type of guy. I'm actually a math geek, but what do you expect when a guy comes home and sees a hot girl outside his apartment? Can't blame me for trying. How about we start again?"

I grinned. "Start again," I agreed and rose from the ground.

"Hello, pleased to meet you. I'm William Jones, but you can call me Will." Will held out his hand.

I laughed at his formal tone then once more I took his hand.

"Hi Will, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella."

Will released me hand. "So Bella, what's the problem?" he gestured to the littered floor.

"I can't find my apartment key. I should have it with me, but I can't find it."

I winced when I saw a tampon next to my foot and hoped Will hadn't seen it. I kicked it way when he wasn't looking. And watched as it went rolling to the stairs.

"Want me to break down the door for you?" Will offered.

"I thought about doing that earlier, but I don't want to have to buy a new door before I even moved in."

"Have you checked all your pockets?" Will suggested.

"I'm not stupid, of course I have." but I spoke I dipped my hands into my jacket pocket anyway. I felt something cold and key shaped.

Once again I found myself blushing with a sheepish smile as I pulled out the brass key.

"Don't worry Bella, I've done it before too," Will reassured me with a smirk.

_Liar_.

I thanked him then bent to collect my things. Will excused himself and went into his apartment as his phone rang.

I watched his go in the entered my own apartment.

I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was five in the afternoon. I threw my bag on the couch and went to take a long, hot shower and then got dressed in sweats and a tank top. I cooked myself some pasta and made a cup of coffee. I had my dinner while reading my favourite book, Romeo and Juliet. Well, the only book I had ever read. It always made me cry.

I turned quite early, still feeling tired from the flight, knowing I would need to restore my energy for tomorrow, my first day if work. I got a job in a Starbucks Café for now, since I don't even remember a thing I had learnt in university.

I would have to find to find a second job soon, if I wanted to stay here and pay my rent though. I hope I have enough time to find what I am good at.

The shrill beeping of my alarm clock woke me at seven in the morning. I dragged myself out of bed, not wanting to be late for my first day of work. I got dressed in and had a granola bar and a cup of coffee to energize myself for breakfast.

When I arrived, I was greeted by a leggy blonde girl who blew a pink bubble from her gum in my face.

"You the new girl?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"Yes?" I said, it came out like a question.

"Isabelle Swan?" She said, rolling her eyes at me like I was an idiot.

"It's _Isabella_ Sw-"

"Whatever, you're late, we have to open," she pushed me behind the counter, "you just take orders and give the customers whatever they need. Got it?"

"No," I replied, but she had already pushed past me and opened the Café door, leaving me to fend for myself as a hoard of customers that streamed in.

I stood there dumbfounded, when a petite girl came to my rescue. She was rather short with spiked black hair that flailed in all directions. Her aura was bubbly, and she kind of looked like a pixie.

_Better not tell her that._

"Hey new girl, sorry about Lauren, you just write down the order and give it to me. I'll get whatever they ask for and give it to you, write quick." she said, her voice high pitched, with a lilt in it. "Time's a tickin' here! I'm Alice by the way." She smiled cheerfully.

"I'm Bella." I said, and reached to shake her hand.

Most of the people that came in were in suits and on their phones. I managed to get through it till my break without any hazards.

_Knowing me, using 'hazards' is a loose term._

During the short time-out, Alice showed me how everything works and the basic nature of it all. By the time my shift was over it was seven in the evening, and man, I was thoroughly exhausted.

Alice's shift ended at the same time as mine and she walked with me to my apartment.

"Oh, thank God, finally a girl to talk to at work. The guys run away when I mention shopping. Lauren is a complete and total biatch." she said. "I can't believe the way she didn't show you anything and just pushed you behind the counter. Though you were late."

"I thought you opened at eight," I said in my defence. I had come before eight, so I didn't see what the problem was.

"We do open at eight, but you need to be here earlier so we can prepare. Just be next time be here _at least_ thirty minutes early. Come early tomorrow so I can show you everything properly."

I nodded. "Thanks for helping me out today."

Alice laughed. "Yeah, well like I said I can't believe Lauren and I was the last new girl. And you're welcome."

"How long have you been working at Starbucks?" I asked when I heard this.

"Not long around, six months. I only got the job when my boyfriend proposed. I'm saving up for the ultimate wedding. I'm only there part time by the way, so you'll only see me on week ends." Alice lifted her hand to show me her ring.

The ring consisted of a wide platinum band, with small princess cut diamonds very close together set in the band and also a centre stone

"It's beautiful," I mused, holding her hand to get a closer look.

"Thanks."

"You know I need to get a part time job too, the rent is just too much here."

"Mmm, you know we need to go shopping sometime. We can go tomorrow night, after work!" she seemed excited by this idea, I almost felt bad for needing to turn her down.

"Alice, I can't go shopping. I just moved into my apartment and I need to save up some money." I broke the news as gently as I could.

She pouted, but then smiled again just as quickly. "Oh well, what about dinner. I'll invite Rose too. She's my best friend, she'll love you. We can get to know each other" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." I sighed, smiling at the hyper girl. Well what do you know; I actually have made someone's acquaintance.

"This is me," I said, as we reached my apartment building.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow, bye."

"See you tomorrow."

I entered to my apartment and went straight to bed, too tired to do anything else Working at Newton Outfitters in Forks was nothing compared to Starbucks. _Sigh._

Welcome to New York Bella.

**end of chapter**

**just to clarify the whole story will be BPOV. I might do EPOV outtakes.**

**Better leave me reviews if you liked the chapter. if you spot any annoying mistaked put it in the review and I will change it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to my beta twihardnikki3

**Chapter**

BPOV

BEEP BE- I moaned and pushed my head under the pillow, knowing I would have to wake up soon. I got up half an hour earlier than yesterday. My muscles were sore from yesterday's activities. They protested when I got up taking a shower hoping that would help relax them. I got dressed for work, in my favourite pair of jeans and a cute tank top. This time I had a big, pleasant breakfast of omelette, oranges and coffee, before I left for work.

I got to work forty minutes earlier than yesterday. Alice was there when I arrived, she was wiping the tables while the stuck-up blond; Lauren, I presume, from what Alice mentioned, was sitting on a chair filing her nails watching everyone else was preparing for the day to begin.

"Hi Alice." I greeted, as I made my way to the back of the counter.

"Hey Bella!" she replied, instantly perking up. "We still on for tonight, right?"

"Yeah." I exhaled, defeated.

"Great!" She flashed me a wide grin.

Today was a lot quieter than yesterday, so Alice and I took our breaks together again. We had a little longer than yesterday as it wasn't rush hour at the moment.

"So, new girl-" Alice began. I cut her off.

"I would prefer if you stopped calling me that. I have a name too, you know? I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said, rather annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Bella, Bella Swan, my name is Alice, Alice Brandon." She chuckled. "I won't be in tomorrow or the rest of the week. Will you be able to manage?" She questioned genuinely.

"Um, fine. Yeah, I'll manage. So what is your week job, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I don't mind. My week job is at a Day care centre. How I love playing and taking care of those tiny tots!" she enthusiastically replied. You could see that she loved her other job.

"D'you know where _I _could find another job?"

Truth be told, I didn't need another job. I could just use the money left to me by my dead family, which was a lot, but it doesn't feel right. Not doing something with your life.

"I don't know, but I can help you find one," she offered.

"I would be so grateful, thanks Alice."

Alice finished her shift before I did, but hung around until I was finished too. Alice called her friend, Rosalie, to tell her that we were leaving. Alice bought me to a pizza place where we waited for Rosalie to arrive. We found ourselves some seats and ordered some soda while waiting for her.

"Rose, over here!" Alice shouted and waved her hand frantically.

I turned around and saw a stunning girl walking our way. She had long, curly, blonde hair, a side fringe, lapis blue eyes and great body. Instantly, my insecurity started coming upon me.

"Hey Allie." Rosalie said, giving her a hug, while eyeing me.

"Hey Rose, this is Bella, the new girl at work I told you about. Bella, Rosalie, my best friend."

"Hey." I said, putting out my hand to shake. But she just raised an eyebrow.

"A handshake? Seriously? A friend of Alice is a friend of mine and friends don't do handshakes." she told me. She gave me a small hug, I patted her back awkwardly, in return feeling a shocked at her forwardness. This was definitely Alice's friend. She settled in the seat beside me.

"I can see why she is your best friend," I told Alice. Rosalie and Alice both raised their eyebrows. "You're both very assertive and… bubbly."

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Bubbly," she glanced at Alice. "Nice way to put it."

Alice scowled at Rosalie, then turned to me. "Bella, you were telling me you just moved into your apartment, where did you live before?"

I bit my lip, I hoped they wouldn't ask to many questions about my sullen past, "Erm, I just moved to New York a few days ago." I said feeling uneasy. I never had took attention quite well.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands in a child like manner.

Rosalie's mouth fell open and she stared at me.

"What?" I demanded looking from Rose to Alice, wondering what all the fuss was about? They looked at each other, wearing the expressions of excited children who had just won a competition.

"Bella, have you been sight seeing yet?" Alice asked slowly a hopeful glint in her eyes.

I shook my head this merely fuelled their excitement and caused to Rosalie gasp.

"We have so much to show and teach you. You are going to absolutely love NYC!" Alice said bouncing in her chair.

"Why did you move to New York?" Rosalie asked, once they had both calmed down and the food had been ordered.

"Well, let's just say that I was tired of my boring, old town and wanted to try something new." I said. "And isn't New York just the place for to 'get out'?"

They raised their eyebrows at me, but eventually shrugged and nodded as the waitress came with our food.

"So, et's talk boys," Rosalie said. Alice clapped her hands together once nodding furiously. "You got someone special, or a boyfriend or anything?"

"Not right now, but I have this really hot neighbour, but don't get too excited I gave him a speech about how I didn't need a boyfriend," I explained.

"Oh that doesn't matter, guys like women who are hard to get," Alice said waving her hand in dismissively. "What about past boyfriends?"

"I don't have any of those. What about you guys?"  
"Well you know I'm engaged to Rosalie's brother, Jasper, he was my first everything really, except my first kiss. My first kiss was a guy called Peter in high school for a dare, when I was fifteen. It was wet, I felt like was drowning. Ugh." Alice shuddered at the memory.

"I still can't believe you were a virgin until you were twenty two before you lost your virginity," Rosalie said, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, well after that first kiss I had trust me waiting was not hard. Plus not every is a slut like you babe," Alice added teasingly.

Rosalie tossed a fry at her before she shared her experience with us.

"Just because I had my first kiss when I was thirteen with a guy call in the grade above doesn't mean I'm a slut. And my first kiss became my first boyfriend. And unlike some, I was mature and ready enough for sex for the first time when I was fifteen. Though I have to say my first was a horrible experience. I did it with the quarter back in the football team in the back of his car. Not the best place for sex." Rosalie shook her head and tossed her hair. "We broke up after, since the sex wasn't great. Right now I'm living with Alice's cousin Emmett. He's like my big teddy bear. We've been going out almost as long as Alice and Jasper. I think he's it for me. "

We talked for the longest time and I learnt that Alice got adopted when she was thirteen by Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Alice and Rosalie kept meeting at sample sales two years ago, so they became friends.

Each time they tried to find out more about me, I diverted the conversation to shopping, or where I had to give an answer, I gave guilty and vague answers. Thankfully they didn't push it. I know that was unfair, but hey, I was still upset.

They ended up planning to take me shopping Wednesday when we all got off work at five. I was shocked to learn that Rosalie was a medical student and she wanted to be paediatrician, with her looks I would have expected her to be into modelling or become an actress.

Rosalie had come in a car and dropped me off at my apartment. When I invited them up, she and Alice were very eager wanting to meet my hot neighbour for themselves. Luckily for me and Will he was not in.

When we finally entered my apartment they were blessed with all of my unpacked boxes and suitcases. One more date was made to help me unpack.

**Three months later. 31st OCT.**

There was a wolf whistle as I exited my apartment. I looked up and saw Will leaning against the door of his apartment.

"Hot stuff!" Will said. "You can arrest me anytime you want officer."

"Har har," I said mockingly.

I hated my costume. I couldn't believe Alice was making me wear this. I'm sure she got this damn police woman outfit from a sex shop, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"I take it this is the doing of your exuberant friend Alice?"

Alice and Rosalie had come to my apartment to see Will several times, luckily he had busy schedule, him being a college student and they had only met two or three times. Alice being Alice she seized each opportunity interrogating him. I had to stop her coming over to my apartment so that she would finally stop.

"Yes it is. If I had a choice I would stay in my pyjamas and be watching horror movies right now."

"I know." Will smirked.

"You got any plans for tonight?" I asked him.

"I do, I'm going to a party also. What do you think of my costume?"

I looked him and up and down then frowned.

"You're not wearing a costume, those are regular clothes."

Will laughed and raked his finger through his hair, then walked toward me.

"Sure I am," then he smiled widely showing all his teeth. I noticed two long pointy canines. "I'm going as that vampire dude, Damon Salvatore, hoping to score some."

"Good one, I have to go, Alice will kill me if I'm late meeting her."

"Bye, have fun."

I snorted loudly as I left.

I was waiting for Alice, outside Starbucks, leaning against the wall by an alleyway. Suddenly, I heard two rough voices nearby. I turned and looked behind me. Two lanky boys, wearing hoods covering their faces were walking towards a man, sitting on the ground. There were newspapers around the man beside him was a scruffy looking back pack. He didn't look at them as they spoke, though they were clearly addressing him.

"Well lookee what we have here," One of then said, mockingly.

"I think it's time for some fun. Cleaning up the streets of New York is always so entertaining," the other drawled.

Oh my God. They were going to attack him. Were there no cops around here? I looked around but no one seemed to care about what was going on. Didn't people over here have any manners?

I felt sad for the homeless guy. As I stood there, seeing the scene unfold in front of me, one of them grabbed the guy's his wrist and the other seemed to be crushing something on the floor. I felt bile rise up in my throat and adrenaline coursed through me. Then one of them threw a punch at him. I waited for him to retaliate, before realizing that he must have been too weak to fight back.

I couldn't stand this; I know I should have been scared, the homeless guy being a drug addict or something for all I knew, but I couldn't just let him get assaulted and do nothing.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get the hell away from him. Now!"

They both took a step back. I thought they would ignore me, and then become conscious of the fat that I had a fake gun nestled in my belt loop.

_The costume!_

I thanked Alice internally.

I took out the toy gun and pointed it towards the boys.

"Get away from him! I don't want to see you two again. Got that?"

They ran off through the other end of the alley, but not before shouting 'loser'. I walked over to the man. They had crushed his food to bits; I felt tears in my eyes. As I got closer, I looked at him. He had copper hair and a beard that covered his face. His clothes were torn and dirty.

_Poor guy._

I crouched down in front of him.

"Are you okay, Sir?" I asked.

He didn't answer me, his eyes slightly unfocused. I noticed they were a shade of green.

"Sir?"

I waved my hand in front of him; he didn't blink. I felt really bad for him. Who knows what more he must have gone through here.

I got up and went to Starbucks and bought some food for him.

I walked back to the man in the alley and set the food down next to him, and gently shook his arm to get his attention.

"I'm sorry about those two jerks, but there's some food and coffee in the bag next to you. Please take it."

Still no response. I stood up, sighing and there was nothing else I could do if he wouldn't talk to me. I tucked a twenty dollar bill under his back. Then I went back outside Starbucks. Alice was there waiting for me.

I ended up having a good time at the party, but my mind was still on the man I had seen in the alleyway.

The next day, I don't know what lured me there, but I went back to the alleyway near the Café just before my shift started. The brown paper bag was crumpled on the street, empty.

But the man was nowhere to be found.

**end of chapter, **

Reviews would be absolutely lovely.


	4. Chapter 3

Editteed, sorry about the mix up guys

Chapter3

24th DECEMBER-BPOV

"I can't believe you guys are ditching me on Christmas Eve," Alice complained, jutting out her bottom lip as we walked outside.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and I was skipping dinner with Alice and her family to help out at the soup kitchen. Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett were coming to keep me company, much to Alice's dismay. Though I think she was secretly glad that I wouldn't alone.

I spent the morning at her house and where Rose and Emmett had come to meet me.

I shivered as the bitter cold wind blew in my face.

"I know Al, I'm sorry." I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't shiver so much and shoved my hand in pockets. If the weather kept up would definitely snow.

"Friends should spend Christmas eve together," Alice quipped sullenly.

"That's we're going to help out at the soup kitchen with Bella," Rosalie pointed out. "You have your family, Bella has no one."

"She has me and my family." Alice pointed out.

And that was true, Alice's family had had done so much for me. Thanks to her mom, Esme, I was now working as a sous chef, in her restaurant. The head who had helped me train was Emmett. I love working there; the atmosphere was always happy and cheerful.

It even made the climate in m life more positive, I don't ever remember being this happy before or feeling this important.

"Is Allie complaining again?" came the booming voice of Emmett. His tall, burly figure appeared at the doorway.

The first time I met Emmett I almost ran away but when he began talking if I had closed my eyes I would have been sure he was eleven, with the voice of a man. Standing next to him Alice looked like a dwarf.

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Why do you have to do this again Bella?"

"You guys are having a nice dinner with your friends or families tonight, but what about the people on the streets who have no one?"

"You mean the druggies and weirdoes?" Alice contradicted, she sighed realising she wasn't going to change my mind. "Fine, you guys better go and feed the weirdoes."

"At least you'll have Jasper with you," I told Alice as I hugged her before leaving.

"I know." she mustered a tiny smile.

Meeting Jasper was totally different to meeting Emmett., he looked like a freaking model. Jasper was every bit as gorgeous as his sister. Jasper was also the only who seemed to notice that I always avoided talking about myself and that I wasn't telling them something. He always gave me funny looks when I found my way around another one of Alice's question about my past.

I had first decided to help out at the soup kitchen because I wanted to help out people like _him_. The guy I saw on Halloween. How he was alone, how those people attacked, how he didn't seem to have much life left in him. I wondered who he was, where he was often, how he was doing. I remembered how I used to feel alone and I always ended in tears.

* * *

The soup kitchen was pretty crowded when we got there; I'm guessing that most people were here to keep warm, as well as for the food. I scanned the place to see if I could find the homeless guy but I had no such luck. Emmett and I prepared the food while Rose helps serve the food to the growing number of people. It's good that I had experience from Starbucks..

When Rose took a break she had to go to get fresh air from the stuffy soup kitchen. She came back seconds later, her hair covered in snow, looking she had just come from modelling for a Christmas photo shoot.

"Guy's there's a blizzard outside. Em, I think we should leave if we're to get home at all."

Emmett glanced at me then back to Rose, than back at me. "No wonder this place is filling up. Bella would you mind leaving early?"

I shook my head as I comprehended what Emmett was implying.

"No, I can, you guys go home. I only live two blocks away."

"Bella, we're not letting you walk home by yourself at this hour and in a blizzard. You know you're walking hazard," Rosalie said.

I bit my bottom lip as I realized she was right. I had been hoping that the guy I saw on Halloween would turn, but there was no chance of me seeing him now.

"Yeah, I'll let Sue know we're leaving," I told them.

Sue was the person who owned soup kitchen. She all but ushered me out when I told her about the blizzard.

They walked with me half way to my building, and then they had to leave.

I picked up my pace and took a shortcut through the park, in a hurry to get to my warm apartment. My shoe laces must have untied, because the next thing I knew I was flying through then, I was lying in the snow, flat on my face.

I cursed, as I pushed up from the ground and brushed the snow off myself. I retied my laces in a double knot to make sure they didn't get untied again.

As I got up again, a movement in shadows on my right startled me. I slowly turned around bracing myself for the worst, a mugger and rapist, all I saw was a man sitting down on the floor his body crouched as if he holding himself together covered in snow.

I shifted closer to him and to get a better look.

His head slowly looked up as if it took a lot effort, when he heard me.

I gasped, it was him, he had the same greyish green eyes, coppery hair but his beard was longer now. Then his eyes closed again.

"Hey mister," I shook his arm, "Can you hear me? Come on wake up!"

I shook his arm more roughly. I knew if he stayed out here in the cold he would get seriously ill or die. I looked up there was no one around to help, I needed to help him, I unconsciously decided to take him to my apartment, disregarding any thought that he was a danger to me. I tried to lift him up but he was too heavy, and his clothes were wet. I pushed all the snow off him and rubbed my hands up and down his arms trying to create friction to warm him up.

"Come on wake up, please!"I begged.

His eyes opened again, I took out a bottle of Evian from my bag and put it at his mouth for him to drink. He gulped it down slowly, and then looked up at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hi," I said, "Can you get up, we have to inside, or we'll freeze."

"Thanks," He croaked, "I'll try."

"Okay," I put my arm around his waist and took one of his hands into my own; he pushed himself from and ground. I slowly pulled him up but his knees stayed bent.

"Bag," He said as we I started to walk forward, I bent down and picked up his rucksack, slinging across my shoulder, half stumbling back to my apartment.

It was even more difficult to get him up the stairs, the kept getting heavier and heavier as we climbed the stairs.

"Come on its not that much further," I encouraged him, but that didn't work. He collapsed as soon as we reached the next landing. I cursed the damn lifts for being out of order again.

I knelt down next to him trying to wake him, but I got no response. I rushed up the stairs and knocked on the doo r to Will's apartment hoping he would be in, after all he hadn't mentioned any plans to go anywhere for Christmas.

To my great relief the door opened.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

I almost drooled when I saw him, Will was wearing a black dress shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, his hair combed back neatly. Get yourself together Bella.

"Who is it Will?" a soft female voice called from inside his apartment.

" You have guests, sorry I interrupted."

"It's just my neighbour mom!" he replied to person inside, then closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Will asked, smiling.

"My friend wasn't feeling well and he collapsed on the stairs, can you help me get him up please."

"If he collapsed shouldn't we be getting him to hospital?" Will's face turned serious.

"No, my apartment, please."

Will nodded and followed me down.

Will examined the unconscious body before turning back to me.

"This is your friend?" Will questioned with arched eyebrows.

"Yes," I said flatly.

"He looks more like a homeless person to me," Will countered, with a concerned voice.

"So, I could have a homeless friend."

"Really so what's his name?"

I gave him the first name that came into my head at that second.

"Mario."

Will snorted. "Mario, that's the best you could come up with. Bella you are a rubbish liar."

"I'm not lying," I insisted, knowing he probably wouldn't agree with my reasons.

"You're telling me you have a homeless friend called Mario. Alright, I don't what you'll achieve by this but I'll help you."

"Thank you."

Will put an arm around the man and supported most of his weight, I did the same on his other side, and we went into my apartment. Will deposited him into the spare room.

"You better get him into dry clothes or something, or he'll get really sick," Will advised, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"I can't stay my parents are waiting for me, but I'm just next door if he tries anything just yell flying turkey."

"Flying turkey?"

"That way if you're in any danger, at least there's something for you to laugh at while I come to the rescue. That can be our code word for danger."

I put my hand on Will's forehead pretending to check his temperature.

"Will, I think you're not well." he brushed my hand away and stuck out his tongue. "Thanks for everything. I will let you know if I need any help, you should go your mom is waiting for you."

As soon as Will was gone I went to turn on the heating, then re-entered the spare room. I searched for some spare pyjamas of Charlie's then gently nudged the man on my bed in attempt to wake him so I could get him to change into the dry clothes.

"Wake up," I said shaking his arm. "Sir, you need to wake up."

His eyes slowly flickered open.

"Hello," I greeted him. "I need you to get up so you can change into some dry clothes."

He sat up and shook his head slowly.

"Your clothes are wet you need to change or you'll get ill. You already collapsed on the stairs."

"Water," he croaked.

I nodded and rushed into the kitchen and filled a glass with water then gave it to him.

He chugged it down fast, then placed the glass on the night stand.

"You really do need to get out of these wet clothes," I reminded him. "Would you like me to run you a bath first?"

He blinked and thought about it for a moment.

"A bath is something I haven't had in a long time," he said weakly.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled at him. "I'll go prepare one now."

I went to the bathroom and drew a hot bath, then went back into the spare room. I helped him up from the bed and to the bathroom.

Then I helped him strip from his wet jeans and filthy red sweater, leaving him in his boxers. I couldn't help notice how skinny he was. I wrapped by arms around his to warm him up, I felt him tense up then relax and put his arms around me. His body was freezing and so think I let go after a few minutes.

"Come on," I assisted him into the tub, taking out a towel putting to hang next to him.

"Is it alright if I put wash your clothes?" I asked.

He nodded his head hesitantly; I opened the door and walked out. I put his clothes in the washing machine in the kitchen and scavenged for what food and I had to prepare a meal. I ended up cooking chicken soup and lasagne, sometime while I was cooking I heard Edward come out of the bathroom.

"There are some clothes in there for you in the spare room." I called out.

He came out a few moments later and watched me finish cooking. When I looked at him he looked good, his eyes were a more prominent green than before, it was beautiful.

"You look better," I commented.

He bobbed his head."Thank you for everything," he said his voice stronger now.

"That's alright, you don't have to thank me I wanted to do it." I assured him.

"Yeah I mean the food and those men before too..."

So he remembered that.

"Yeah well they were jerks, I'm just lucky I happened to be wearing a policewoman outfit my friend forced me to wear." I smiled as I thought of Alice and how she begged me to wear to costume.

"So, you're not really a cop?"

"No, it was Halloween."

He chuckled quietly, and then sniffed the air.

"Smell good?" I enquired.

"Yes," He paused. "Do you...do you..?" He looked away and blushed.

"Do I what?" My eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

"Doyouhaveanydisposablerazors?" he mumbled, that all his word garbled together.

"Huh?"

"Do you have any disposable razors?" he asked not meeting gaze. "I haven't shaved in a while."

"Yeah in cabinet next to the sink." I said looking away from him.

"Thanks, I want to shave this beard," he explained.

"Go ahead," I said and he walked into the bathroom. Gosh I was letting this guy into my house for all I know he was a psycho killer and I was telling him where my razors were. Although there was something inside of me telling that I could trust him, with my life even.

Either it was that or my sub conscious knew hot neighbour will would come rescue me.

He came back when dinner was ready.

"How do I look?"

I swivelled round.

Oh my god! It was like he had a face transplant. With the beard I could see his strong, chiselled jaw and beautiful face, his face was kind of familiar though. I was staring with my hanging open. A Greek god would be jealous of such looks.

He was watching me expectantly.

"You look g-good," I said with a smile. He was still staring, like he was waiting for something. I guess he was hungry.

"Di- Dinner's ready," I stuttered.

He nodded and took a seat at the table. We ate silently mostly because he was gulping the food down like someone would come and try to steal it from him.

"Is it good then?" I asked when he finished.

"It's wonderful Bella, as always." _Bella? He knew my name? _

"Do I know you?" I asked.

He did look familiar, but I couldn't place his face.

"Yes, Bella...you. Don't. Remember. Me." He stated slowly hurt in his eyes. "But… why did you… why did you help me?"

"I couldn't just leave you, lord knows what would have happened."

"Bells, it's me Edward," he pleaded, his eye beseeching.

A tear slipped down from my eye and tried my hardest to remember.

"From Forks," He tried.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember," I said, "I mean you look familiar, but-."

"My name is Edward Masen. We went to high school together and we went to the same elementary school." he said choosing each word carefully, his voice monotone.

I nodded my head, "Oh," I said.

It was silent for a moment, then Edward spoke again.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" he said gesturing to the clothes he was wearing.

"No those are Charlie's."

If he knew me from Forks he should know Charlie.

"Your dad, he lives here?"

I shook my head not saying anymore about it.

"You'll sleep in the spare room, the one I put your clothes in" I said.

Edward looked away from me and frowned then shook his head.

"No I should get going soon. I can't stay; I don't want to be a burden on you or anything."

I didn't want him to leave, I sensed there was something that he wasn't telling me and I had to know what it was. I was completely sure whatever it was, to me it would be very important and I had to get it out of him.

"You can't leave, there's a blizzard out there. Please, you won't be a burden and I don't want you to be alone on Christmas Eve."

Edward met my gaze, seeming to be searching my eyes for something, before he agreed to stay.

"Why are you home alone on Christmas eve then?" he wanted to know.

"I volunteered at the soup kitchen, I wasn't alone, I was with my best friends," I admitted, "I guess, I was hoping you would turn up."

Edward sat up in his seat. "You were looking for me all this time? Why?"

"Because I wanted to know you okay, after the state you were in the day I first met you."

"Thanks for...looking for me."

My cell buzzed in my pocket. I read the caller ID and saw it was Rose.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," I told Edward.

"Hello."

_"Bella you got home okay?"_ Rose asked.

"Yes, what about you and Emmett?"

_"We arrived an hour ago. Sorry I didn't call you earlier, the pixie called ranting on about how we had to come tomorrow. I bet she calls you and does the same."_

"Don't be so mean, we did leave her alone tonight."

_"Puh-lease, my brother was with her. Emmett says to tell you hello."_

"Tell him I said hi. Rose I'll call you later I sort has a guest here," I cut her off.

_"Oh is it hot Will?"_

Will? Will who? Oh my right my neighbour, he was nothing compared to Edward.

"Er- no."

_"Ookay, call me when you're free Bella."_

"Yeah, see ya." I said then hung up.

"I'm keeping you from your friends," Edward murmured looking at his fingers.

"Its fine they had me all night, well most of the night." I said.

We talked a little bit about ourselves, stuff like friends and school, well Edward mostly talked about life in Forks, we then ended up watching the only DVD I owned Clueless, thanks to Alice. I think Edward got bored, because I saw him glance at me several times and fidget, though he didn't say anything.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the film, woke a when I felt Edward carrying me to my room and putting me on my bed.

I got up when he left the room and I heard the front door open and close. I scrambled out of bed as soon as I could and wrenched the front door open. Edward was half way down the first flight of stairs with his rucksack on his shoulder.

"Edward!" I called; he turned and looked up at me, his eyes pained.

"Forget me Bella please?" He pleaded, "You already did once, I can't live in a world where you don't know who I am."

"I'm sorry but please don't go... you can't! Please!"

He carried on walking not looking back. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them before he disappeared and called out one more time.

"Please Edward I have amnesia!"

end of chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter has been editted.**

**BPOV**

"Please Edward I have amnesia!"

There I said it. Out loud. I finally said it.

Edward froze mid step and turned around slowly. "You… What?"

I sighed and repeated myself slowly. "I have amnesia."

An expression of realization crossed his features as he stared at me. His face hardened and a bitter smile appeared on his lips.

His voice was gravelly when he finally spoke again. "Good, that means you'll be able to forget me more easily."

No! He couldn't leave, I needed him. There was so much he could tell me.

"I won't forget," I promised him, wiping that smile from his face. "I don't want to forget, please stay for just one night, because right now you know more about me than I do."

Edward swallowed hard then began walking back up stairs. He stopped a few feet before me.

"You'll come back?" Edward nodded

"And you'll stay for the night?" He swallowed then nodded again.

_Wow, I practically just begged a complete stranger to come and spend the night in my apartment._ Obviously my brain had been damaged far more extensive than my doctors thought. I was going crazy on top of my amnesia.

"Then let's go inside and talk," Edward said, gesturing to open door of my apartment.

I let Edward go in the apartment first then locked the door behind me, as if that would stop him leaving again if he wanted to.

_Yep, I'm officially going crazy._

We settled on the sofa both of us looking the floor not really knowing what to say now. I could hear the tap dripping loudly in the kitchen, mocking the silence as we waited for the each to begin talking first.

"How did-"

"Who are-"

Both me and Edward said at the same time.

"Sorry, go on," Edward said with a nervous laugh.

"I just wanted to know how you knew me," I asked raising my gaze to meet Edward's.

"We were friends since kindergarten, very good friends." Edward smiled, as he spoke and his face lit up. I almost began to hyperventilate when this happened, it made him look like an angel.

The smile disappeared as quickly as it came, and a frown took its place.

"How can you believe me so easily?" Edward question a small crease formed between his eyebrows. "You don't know me. I'm a s-stranger to you."

"I don't know…" I shrugged, I could feel a frown on my own face I didn't know how to explain how Edward made me feel, and it was strange since we just met, though I guess it must have been because I had known him before. "I just… I do."

Edward exhaled loudly, but he didn't speak again.

"I think it must be because I really did know you before. I can't explain it, the same happened with my dad, Charlie," I continued, thinking back to the day I woke up in hospital.

"And why do you need me here? Can't your mom or dad help you with whatever you need? Maybe you have stayed in Forks or Phoenix, or whatever." Edward scratched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

"No, I can't they're both dead."

Edward's eyes widened and he jumped off his seat and moved to kneel in front of me. I was shocked by his sudden confidence and forwardness when he took both of my hands in and leaned close to my face. His face was filled with an intense pained look, so fierce that I had to look away.

He cupped my chin and turned my face back to him, forcing me to meet his gaze. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him on the lips. This feeling was foreign to me. I had never had such a strong desire for something before, which I could remember. My stomach churned uncontrollably, and with I had to fight every fibre in my entire being not to follow through with them.

Instead of looking at his soft lips, I focused on his eye, trying not to fall into them.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded so far away, as he called my name. "Bella, snap out of it."

I sighed loudly listening to the angelic sound that was Edward's voice. I was taken my surprise when Edward, released my chin and shook my shoulder.

"Wha- What?" I shook my head. "Sorry."

"Off to dream land there were we?" Edward smiled a little.

I hummed in response.

"As I was saying," Edward's voice took a more solemn tone. "What happened? For how long have they been gone?"

"My mom, well today's a year since she passed, I don't remember her, I was in an accident with her. Charlie I do remember he passed before I moved to New York, that was only months ago."

"I'm sorry."

I cringed, as the words fell from his lips.

"Don't be, that's exactly why I moved away from Forks, I don't want people feeling sorry for me."

Once again Edward took hold of chin and leaned in, this time I was more in control of my self and paid attention as he spoke.

"I am sorry Bella, you were my best friend, if anything I should have been there for you in your time of need. I'm going to do whatever you want me to do from now on. I'll help in anyway I can," He vowed, sincerity ringing in his every word.

"You don't have to do that," I breathed, too stunned to say anything else.

"I do Bella, you might not remember what it was like when we were friends but I do. And I owe you this," Edward whispered back intensely.

"Okay," I squeaked, completely embarrassing myself.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Edward asked.

"Not yet."

"Then will you tell me, what you know from Charlie?"

"We didn't talk much. Yes I trusted him, but it was always awkward and I had the feeling he was keeping something from me."

Edward moved back to sit on the sofa beside me.

"What do you want from me then?"

"I want to know what I was like before the accident, the kind of person I was, what I liked… Whatever you can tell me about myself-," I broke off into a long yawn.

"You need to sleep," Edward stated.

"No, I'm f-" another yawn contradicted me.

He smiled at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell you whatever you want Bella, but not tonight. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

I glanced at the clock, it was midnight.

"Okay, fine, Merry Christmas Edward."

Edward chuckled. "And a happy new year."

Once again I was awakened by a call from Alice. _Damn pixie._

"Bella, Merry Christmas," Alice squealed loudly.

"Hey, Merry Christmas to you too Allie." For once her excitement was sort of mutual, this was sort of my first Christmas, not that she knew it.

"You better come over today!" Alice demanded. "We're all waiting for you to come over so we can open the presents." I could almost imagine her wagging her manicured finger at me.

"I will, I promise," I laughed, when I heard a knock on the front door. "Al, gotta go, I got someone knocking on my door."

Alice laughed. "I bet it's that hottie Will."

I blushed a little. I had formed a little crush on my hot math geek neighbor. He was kinda hot. "I'll call you later."

Before answering the door I attempted to tame my bed hair and sprayed some breath freshener in my mouth.

Will was already dressed in a pair on pale grey jeans and a white t-shirt that revealed his well defined arms. The math geek worked out. A lazy grin appeared on his face as he took in my appearance.

"Nice," he commented.

I pretended to scowl and let Will inside, he went straight for the couch.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, to you too, Will," I said sarcastically.

I almost melted when he smiled at me. "Merry Christmas babe."

There was a worried look in his eyes as they scanned the room.

"What?" I demanded.

"I take it he's still here?" Will questioned. "And that everything went smoothly, since I heard nothing from you last night."

I tilted my head to the side wondering what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night. That homeless friend of yours… Mario?" Will wiggled his fingers as he said the name Mario.

"Wait, you mean all that was real? I thought it was a dream."

"You sure have vivid dreams Bella." He pointed to the rucksack sitting by the sofa when everything came crashing back to me.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, slamming my hand over lips. "I better go check on him."

I turned to go to the spare room when a hand caught my shoulder stopping me.

"Bella, I hope you realise I won't leave you alone with this guy today. My mom went home last night and I don't have any plans for today."

I frowned. "It's Christmas day, why wouldn't have any plans?"

"I just don't."

"Will, just do whatever you were going to go, I'm going to Alice's house today and I'm taking Edward with me." I couldn't ditch Alice again and I wouldn't leave Edward here on his own.

"Edward? I thought his name was Mario," Will said teasingly, with a hint of interest.

I offered him a guilty smile.

"You know, I'm hurt, he's known you one night and you're taking him to Alice's house, but you've never even so much as invited me over your own house for dinner." Will widened his eyes, like a puppy.

Now I felt even guiltier, he had invited over to his apartment before.

"Well you can come for dinner in two days for dinner with me. This is me officially inviting you," I announced.

"I was just kidding Bella," Will said.

"I know but what you said was true and we are friends, I'd love for you to come over."

"Thanks," he said. "I can't wait."

I turned go again to go and check on Edward when, I heard a loud creak as the door to the spare room opened.

Edward came out the room, smiling when he spotted me looking at him.

"Bella," Edward said, looking from me to Will, and back to me again. His smile faded.

Will spoke before I could even open my mouth.

"You must be Mario," Will said, all traces of humour gone from his voice. He got up from the sofa and came to stand next to me.

"Mario?" Edward said, looking confused. "I'm not Mario, who are you?"

I decided it was time for me to step in.

"Edward, this is Will, my neighbour, he helped me bring up to the apartment. And Will, this is Edward, my -erm, friend."

Edward nodded his head in greeting. Will placed on hand on my shoulder and pointed to Edward with his other hand. Edward stared at the hand on my shoulder.

"You look better," Will said to Edward almost accusingly. I guess the last he had seen Edward, was when he was in raggedy clothes and had a beard.

"Yeah," I agreed with Will. "That's great. Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yes, thank you." Edward was still looking at Will's hand. I shrugged it off my shoulder and took a step away from him.

"So, when are you leaving?" Will asked Edward.

"You don't have to be so rude," I scolded Will and sent an apologetic smile to Edward.

"You don't have to answer that Edward."

"It's fine Bella." Edward gave me a reassuring smile, then turned to Will "I'm staying as long as Bella asks me to."

"Well, then this is the only warning I'm going to give you." Will pushed me behind him and his posture tensing. "If you try anything on Bella, harm her in anyway, shape or form, if you force her to do anything she doesn't want to, you will have me to answer to. Do you understand, because if you don't leave now." He pointed to the door.

Edward met my gaze and sent me an amused look before he replied to Will.

"I understand, but just so you I would never do that to Bella."

"Good," Will said and folded his arms across his chest.

I moved closer to Will and leaned to whisper in his ear so as not to wound his ego. "Are you done playing bodyguard."

"For now."

I didn't see the burning pain on Edward's face as he watched our exchange.

Edward and I had to walk to Alice's parent's house. The snow was still crispy making it possible to walk. The streets were filled with children running around; throwing snowballs at each other**. **I watched them enviously, I wonder if I was like that when I was little.

"Bella?" I heard Edward talking and it knocked me out of my trance. My head immediately snapped in his direction. He hadn't said much since Will left the apartment, his mood being really down. Edward had declined the invitation to come with me to Alice's house and had begun to talking about leaving again.

"Bella, I really don't think you need me," Edward said, during breakfast. "You have lots of friends that care for you, why do you need me here?"

I huffed and dropped my spoon on the table. It clanged loudly.

"_They_ don't know as well as you should know me. Do you know what it's like when someone asks you something about your past and you don't know what to say because you can't remember. Or someone asking you what your favourite movie is and you don't what you favourite movie is. Or what your best Christmas memory, and you don't have one because this is your first Christmas." I stopped my rant and glared at my spoon. "Sorry Edward, I don't mean to be so snappy. Just please stay."

Edward had agreed and said that he would stop changing his mind so much. After that I had made him change into some other clothes that belonged to Charlie and told him he was coming to Alice's with me.

"Bella." Edward's voice brought me back to the present, I realized I had stopped walking and was staring at the kids. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said and began walking again.

Edward watched me, analyzing me for a moment then caught up with me.

"You were never a good liar Bella," Edward stated, "You know you can tell me anything right, I won't tell anyone."

I knew he wasn't going to push the subject any further, Edward wanted to give me the space to get used to him and me to know that he was there if ever I needed to talk. Charlie had done the same but I never did talk to him. It had always felt like I wasn't right talking to him about feelings and things. Something about Edward told me it would different with him and that I had to talk to someone. He did know me better than I knew myself. Tonight, I promised myself.

"I know," I told him. "Tell me a bit about you, Edward. I mean you know me more about than I do myself and I know zilch about you."

"What do you want to know?" Edward said quietly.

"What's your favorite color?" I hooked my arm around his.

He was quiet for a moment before he responded.

"Chocolate brown."

Weird choice.

"What's you favourite movie?"

"Mmmm…I don't know there too many but I guess Die Hard."

"Die hard what's that one about?" I said wrinkling my nose "doesn't very good."

Edward raised his eyebrows, looking shocked.

"You mean you don't remember movies either. Bella I have so much to teach you!" There was a little enthusiasm in his voice.

Edward told me about all his favourite movies and what used to be mine but he never gave away the plot saying "that would just ruin it Bella."

We also talked about music and I learnt that Edward could play the piano. His mom practically forced him to learn when he turned eight; apparently, it was a family tradition.

* * *

Alice was on the front porch building a snowman with Jasper when we arrived.

"Bellaaaaa!" she shouted and ran over to me, when she saw me, she pulled for hug.

"Merry Christmas!" she giggled childishly. "I'm so happy you made it Bellalala."she traied off in a sing song tone.

I looked to Jasper questioningly, asking with him my eyes what happened.

"She's drunk on Christmas and snow," he replied shaking his head."Happens every year."

Alice released me and spotted Edward, looking from me to Edward several times; she stopped on me grinning mischievously.

"This is the guest you were bringing, I thought, you were going to bring Will." Alice said.

I thought I heard Edward sigh behind me.

"Guys this is Edward, Edward this midget pixie girl is Alice and that's Jasper her fiancé," I said gesturing to Jasper.

Jasper walked over to him and they shook hands.

"Hey man," Jasper said.

"Hey," Edward said, I smiled hoping they could be friends.

"Jasper you know I love you right?" Alice asked, in a mischievous tone.

Jasper looked at her raised one and said, "Not really."

"Well I do," she said, "but Bella, where have you been hiding Edward he's is _gorgeous_!"

Edward blushed three shades of red and mumbled something that sounded like thanks and Jasper pointed out that he was still present

Esme came out to see what all the commotion was and saw us and gave me a hug, then greeted Edward telling us both Happy Christmas.

As soon I entered to Cullen House I was greeted by the fragrance of cinammon rolls and hot chocolate, making my mouth water.

"It smells so good Esme," I said.

I noticed Edward sniffing the air too and grinned.

Esme laughed. "That's because you're just in time. I just got the cinnamon rolls out of the oven."

The living was picturesque; the Christmas tree was twinkling, in the corner, by the window. It's reflection made it seem twice as big. A Christmas song was playing in the background, putting me in the mood for Christmas. There was huge pile of present sitting under the Christmas tree, all wrapped in different coloured wrapping paper, Alice entered the room adding two more to the pile. Carlisle following her into the room seconds later.

Esme handed Edward and me two big mugs of her famous honey milk with spices, and some cinnamon rolls.

I took out the gifts from my bag, adding them to the pile.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted me with a smile, then moved his gaze to Edward.

"Carlisle this is Edward, Edward this is Carlisle, Alice's father," I said gesturing from Edward to Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Edward said, offering a polite smile to Carlisle as they shook hands.

Alice took a seat and my other side, bouncing up and down, as she waited for me and Edward to have our drinks before she got to open the presents.

"Come on Bells, faster you too Eddie boy," she urged.

Edward choked when he heard the nickname Alice had made up for him.

"Really now Alice, calm down," Esme told her off, with a soft glare, Alice liked to call the mom look.

Alice pouted but sobered up straight away, Jasper sat on the arm of the sofa next to and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. Jasper always seemed to know how to handle her best, no wonder they were a great match.

Alice practically ripped me off the sofa the second I finished my drink and began handing out the presents.

"Open the one with the pink wrapping paper first that's from me," she said to everyone. "You too Edward."

I turned to Alice in surprise, but then this is Alice, she always over prepared.

"You got him a gift too that's so sweet Alice," I gushed.

"Yeah well I couldn't leave out your guest could I, Bella that would be rude." then lowered her voice significantly, "You and I will be doing some talking later about your guest."

I winced knowing this would happen, she would want to know everything about Edward, I could tell her.

"Open your present Bella," Alice then said nonchalantly.

I took the package, rolling my eyes at Alice while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward and Alice asked in unison.

"Yep, just paper cut, nothing new there," I said, getting tissue from the tissue box to wipe the blood away the stuck the finger in my mouth and sucked on the cut, before carrying on opening the present. It turned out to be clothes. Alice had got me an assortment of skirts and dresses. I only owned one skirt when I had moved to Forks, so Alice had made it her job to make sure I owned more.

I refused to let her, of course, though whenever we went shopping together but she always managed to sneak in the occasional dress or skirt, hence the dress I had on now. I examined each of the dresses and skirts she had gotten me; each of them was completely different. The words frilly, floral, sparkly and red, very red sprang to mind.

I looked up and saw that Esme was watching me. She nodded at the present, in the gold gift wrapper, tied up with a maroon ribbon, sitting by the Christmas tree. I reached over to get and read the vintage tag attached to it.

_To Bella_

_I hope you enjoy this as much as I did, when I was your age. This book found me true love and I hope it does the same for you._

_Merry Christmas_

_Love Carlisle and Esme._

I unwrapped the present being more careful time, so as not to slice finger. It was a book called Wuthering Heights.

"It's a book I enjoyed reading very much when I was your age," Esme repeated what was on the tag. "I would have given it to Alice, but this isn't her type of book. And she already has Jasper."

"Thanks Esme, I'm sure I'll love. And you're going to have to tell me how it found you love one day."

Esme smiled. "Read it first."

I set the book on my lap, as Jasper passed me a silver gift bag and said Merry Christmas. I thanked him and opened the present. It was an album of all the pictures of Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and me that had been taken since I moved to New York.

"Jasper I love it thank you so much!"

"It's no problem; I figured it was a great way to remember your new memories for you since you moved to New York."

Did Jasper know, I asked myself internally? I glanced up at him, but he was talking to Edward, as Edward was reading the manual from his present. I'm being paranoid.

I sat back and watched everyone else opening their presents. Jasper was opening the present I had brought for him, a music CD of a band whose music I heard him listening to once. Carlisle and Esme had the box of chocolates I had brought for them laid open on the table. Esme was opening a box, which seemed to be a present for Carlisle as he was watching her intently.

Alice looking through the make up survival kit I gotten her, and mouthed 'thank you to me'.

Edward had finished going through the manual he was reading and he was looking at me.

"What'd you get?" I asked him.

He lifted a small red i-pod touch and grinned.

I recognized the gift, as one Alice had brought for herself around a month ago, but never used it as she always listened to music from her phone, so it had been sitting in her room unused.

Edward politely thanked Alice for the gift and apologized he didn't get any presents for them as he didn't know he'd be coming here, Alice made him promise that he'd make it up to her.

Later when we were done opening the presents, Jasper went to install the Nintendo wii that Alice got for him and played against Edward, while I went with Alice to her room. _Ugh!_ The moment I had been dreading.

"You have to a lot to tell me Bella," Alice began, "Who is he? When did you meet? How long have you been keeping him from? Does Rose know about him? What about Will?"

"One question at a time Al. Edward was my best friend in high school, we met in Forks a long time ago, Rose doesn't know anything about him. I saw him yesterday when I was returning from the Soup Kitchen," I explained, well it was all true. "And there's nothing going on between me and Will. We're just friends, sure he's cute, but nothing is going to happen."

"Duh, Edward's like ten times hotter, than him."

"I know, right. Though I wouldn't get in a relationship with someone based on attractiveness."

"I think that Edward likes you. I mean he really likes, the way he was looking at you was totally intense."

"No way, he only sees me as a friend, I think."

"Trust me Bella, he wants to be more than friends. I actually, can you guys having a future together, getting married having three kids. Seriously Bella and he is too sweet and polite and damn he is good looking."

"You're getting way ahead of yourself there Alice."

"No, I'm not, I'm the one who got Rose and Emmett together you know, they hated each other at first but I had this feeling they would be perfect for each other. Then they became friends, though I knew they were attracted to each other. I kept waiting for them for one of them give in and ask the other out but they never did. I finally took matters into my own hands and here they are fornicating in bed."

"What did you do lock them up in a room for two hours?" I mocked, with a snort.

Alice looked sheepish as she answered. "No, they were too stubborn, it took six hours."

I stared at Alice in disbelief.

"You know I don't even really know if I feel that way about him yet so please give me sometime Alice before you start this marriage thing again and we all know you will."

"I'm glad we had this talk, now let's downstairs, I can smell food."

Downstairs Edward and Jasper were playing baseball on the Nintendo wii. They paused the game when they saw us, Jasper went over and kissed Alice, I looked away giving them their privacy. The first thing I saw was Edward who was watching me with a grin on his face; I couldn't help but smile when looked at him. Was Alice right? Well I definitely wanted to kiss him last night. _Crap!_ I hope not, I'm not ready for a relationship, I don't even know how one works.

Edward and I helped Esme prepare the table for our Christmas and listened to her as she told us about she spent her Christmases when she was younger. How Carlisle proposed to her one Christmas Eve, she wasn't even expecting it. Edward and I listened contently as we helped, making the occasional comment.

We had roast turkey sandwiches from the turkey left over from last night and mince pies which Esme had just prepared along with champagne. We all chatted happily as we had our lunch. Esme and Carlisle cleared the table for us and told us to go have fun.

Alice made had us all go outside and pose with her snowman, while she took pictures for her facebook. I had a great time, but I missed Rose and Emmett who, I'm sure would have got on great with Edward too. Soon it began to snow again, we had a major snowball fight.

Of course, it was Alice who started it. I was tapping the snow off my gloves when I felt something cold hit me square on the forehead. I looked up and saw Alice laughing her head off. I bent on and made a snowball, then threw it at her, the pixie ducked, and the snowball hit Jasper on the back.

He spun around startled looking his attacker. I tried to look nonchalant, combing my fingers through my hair.

"I know it was you Bella," Jasper said.

He attacked me with a giant snowball. Irritated that my hair was now wet, I made a snowball and went charging at Jasper. I heard Edward laughing at us and stopped. I exchanged a look with Alice and Jasper when we realised no one had attacked him yet. We all went running to Edward with out snow balls, launching them at him.

"Hey, no fair!" He shouted just before the snow balls hit him.

And just like that the snow ball war began.

We only went inside when it got to windy and out hands were too numb for to carry on. We all took turns playing on the Nintendo wii but Alice kept beating everyone so we stopped playing getting bored after a while. At six we went to watch a Christmas movie, a Cullen family tradition. We watched a Christmas movie called Blizzard.

By the time it finished, it was dinner time and we had roast chicken and salad, with mash potatoes and gravy, some more of the delicious mince pies and cookies. Edward and I left soon after since it was getting late and I had to walk back. We said our goodbyes and made our way home.

* * *

"So did you have a good time?" I asked Edward as we walked back.

"I had a great time I would have to say one of the best Christmases I've had," Edward said.

"That's first Christmas that I've had since the fire. Did you know I had no idea what Christmas was seven months ago."

Edward had a bewildered expression on his face. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Well how did you find it then, you first Christmas, that you remember," Edward asked.

"It was really good actually."

"You know, we had some pretty kick ass Christmases too, back in Forks."

"You'll have to tell me more about that when we get home." I was very curious now. "So how did you find Alice?"

"Your friend Alice is very….very…optimistic and- " he struggle to find a word to describe her.

"That's Alice for you, you can hardly tell that we've only known each other for only four months or something like that. She was my first friend when I moved to New York. She worked in Starbucks with me."

"I'm glad you had someone. Her family are very nice too and Jasper."

"Mmm, her mom Esme gave my first me my first proper job here, I'm the sous chef in her restaurant. Emmett her nephew is the head chef though, he and Rose his girlfriend couldn't come today because of the snow, you would have liked them."

"You're happy here." He stated.

"I guess I I didn't get you a present, today but I'm getting you one tomorrow 'kay?"

"No Bel-"

"That was a rhetorical question Edward."

I hooked my hand around his arm the rest of the way to the apartment. When we arrived I put away the presents I received, while Edward took a shower. I took a shower after him and got dressed in my pyjamas while Edward made us both some hot and well needed coffee.

"You don't work or anything tomorrow Bella?" Edward as I sat next him on the couch sipping my coffee.

"No, why?"

"This might take a while."

"Oh," I said as he pulled out a crumpled photograph from his pocket.

"First things first though, I have a present for you but you need this more than I do and you need to really trust me and know that I really was your friend back in Forks. Happy Christmas," he said handing me the photograph.

**End of chapter, **

for those of you who can review, please do. I want to know what you think of the story so far. I will be updating asap.


	6. Chapter 5

New chapter

**_this is an important chapter you learn more about Edward and Bella's past._**

**excuse the mistakes the chapter is unbeta'd**

**_Happy xmas_**

chapter 6

**BPOV**

I took the photograph from him but kept my eyes locked on Edward, as continued to speak.

"It the last picture we took together before you left to live with Renee," Edward explained.

"If you knew me why did Charlie never mention you?" I wondered.

"All in due time Bella," he said solemnly, "now are you going to look at the picture or do you want me to take it back?"

"Can I trust you?" I replied looking at him straight in the eye. "Sorry it's just I let you in my house without a second thought and get this strange feeling of familiarity about but I know nothing about you."

"I understand and yes you can trust me."

"Then I trust you, what I'm going to tell you tonight I haven't told anyone not even Alice."

I flipped the photograph the right way up and looked.

Edward and I were considerably younger in the picture. My hair was longer, and we both seemed so carefree. In the picture, Edward and I were sitting on the hood of a silver car. Edward's arm thrown around my shoulder; he was looking at me with a huge grin plastered on his face. I was laughing and looking straight at the camera or whoever was taking the picture.

"Who took this picture?" I asked.

"One of our friends from school, Angela Webber. Do you remember her?"

Angela Webber I knew, she was one of the nicer girls back in Forks who seemed to realize I wanted my space.

"Yeah, I met her when I moved back to Charlie's, she's married to Ben Cheney now."

"That's good," he said. "I think we should start with you, tell me everything that happened from the fire to now."

"I don't know how accurate this is but it's what I was told. Some of Renee and Phil's friends came that night for a Christmas party. Phil was my step dad."

"I know Bella, go on."

I nodded and carried on talking. "Everyone had left by one in the morning and I was helping Renee tidy up, one of the wine bottles fell of the table and fell into the fire place and…." I swallowed hard, "They said I was with Renee when that happened, and she got badly burnt and that I tried to help. Phil was in the bathroom so he didn't know what was happening. When Phil got downstairs I was unconscious and lying under a bookshelf. Renee was choking next to me. Phil told me he called for an ambulance. He came to the hospital and saw me before I went for the operation and apparently I told him everything that happened. Afterwards I was in theatre for five hours. Everything I remember came after the operation. When I woke up I was told that I'd been in a coma for one week….."

I leaned my head on the sofa and closed my eyes, travelling back to a year ago….

_"Bella can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can sweetie," I heard a gruff voice ask._

_I felt as if I was floating in the background I could hear the faint sound of beeping and it seemed to be getting louder._

_Suddenly I wasn't floating any more, my whole body was aching. My throat felt dry and itchy, I wanted something to drink. My eyes felt heavy when I tried to open them, I tried again. There was a flash of white light as closed it again straight. Where was I?_

_I opened my eyes again squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light. There were machinery and tubes attached to me. Next to my bed there was man, middle aged I think, with a moustache and curly brown hair. He appeared to be so tired, with purple bruises under his eyes. I realised it was him who was holding my hand._

_He let go all of a sudden and walked at of the room "Doctor!" I heard him call, "Some one get the Doctor, Bella's awake!"_

_Who's Bella? Did he just call the Doctor, was I in a hospital? Why? Who was this man that seemed so worried about? _

_The questions came flooding to me and all of I sudden I started panicking, and I felt terrified. Why couldn't I answer these questions, I knew that I should be able to. I didn't have time to think anymore a lady, tall lady with a white coat came walking in, and she must be the Doctor. A nurse followed behind her. She took one a few minutes reading through some papers on her clipboard then set it down on the end of my bed. _

_"Hello, my name is Doctor Irina Denali, how you are feeling?" she asked looking at me._

_"My whole body hurts, and my throat feels like the Sahara."I croaked._

_"I'm going to ask you some questions to decide if you need a CAT scan. Is that ok?"_

_I nodded my head._

_"Can you tell me when your birthday is?"_

_I closed my eyes and tried think of the date that should just have come naturally to me, but I couldn't remember, half a minute later I opened my eyes and shook my head._

_"Do you know what year it is?"_

_I stared at her blankly again and muttered a squeaky no._

_She nodded her head, "Can you tell me what your name is?"_

_I tried so hard to remember what it was tears formed in my eyes and spilt over the edge I couldn't bring myself to care that some stranger was standing there watching. I shook my and stuttered out a no._

_She spoke to the nurse who had been checking the equipment and she disappeared through the door and came back a few minutes later. She told the nurse something quietly and walked back out. _

_Doctor Irina picked her clipboard back up and wrote something, before sitting on the bed next to me. _

_"Your name is Isabella Marie Swan," the name sounded foreign to me, "You were involved in a house fire two days ago. The date is December 30th 2008. You have been in coma and I believe that you might have some form of amnesia. You will be taken to have a CAT in an hour. Right now you have visitor who wants to speak with you."_

_The nurse came back in with a glass of water and handed it to me, as Doctor Irina got up and left. _

_I gulped down the water and handed the nurse the glass back. _

_The man who had called the Doctor came back in. _

_"Hello Bella," he said awkwardly._

_I stared at him wondering who he was._

_"The doctor said my name is Isabella." I told him._

_"I know, but you liked to be called Bella." He stated._

_"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked._

_His face became devastated but he quickly covered it up._

_"I'm Charlie Swan you dad." He answered his voice husky._

_If he was my dad where was my mom? _

_"Oh where's my mom?"_

_"You and your mom Renee were in the house fire…she passed away," he said the sadness obvious in his eyes._

_I waited for grief to overtake me but felt nothing, because I couldn't remember anything this woman. _

_"You must be devastated," I said, "Losing you wife and having your daughter in hospital."_

_"Renee and I were divorced Bella, you were living with her, Renee is married to Phil- you don't remember him either?"_

_I shook my head, "No."_

_"He's been coming to visit you also, every night."_

_Three nurses came in a while later and took me to have a CAT scan. _

"And they realised I had retrograde amnesia. I was released from hospital four days later; I stayed with Phil for a couple of weeks to see if I remembered anything but it didn't work and Phil was always busy with work. I stayed till Renee's funeral then moved to Forks with Charlie. I forgot how to drive, I forgot what Christmas was and I forgot how to read, Charlie had to teach me. I did learn to read, it took me two months but I did, I've only read two books though: Romeo and Juliet and Harry Potter. Charlie even made me see a therapist, I stopped going after a month, it was a waste of money." I opened my eyes again and turned to look art Edward, he was watching me intently. "Charlie showed me photos that he had and tried telling me about my past but I never really connected with him. I didn't like Forks much and when he died I had nothing holding me there so I decided to move and make a fresh start. I couldn't bring myself to sell his house or get rid of all his clothes."

We were silent for a few minutes and I spoke again, "All photos of you I had were lost in the fire but you were never mentioned, Charlie never told me anything about you, Edward, why?"

I was sure he knew the answer to that.

"Oh my Bella, you've been through so much I wish I could've been there for you. It pains me to think it."

Edward twisted his whole body to face me.

"I grew up with a strict family Bella, lots of rules and traditions and when I became a teenager I felt like they were suffocating me with all their rules and traditions. So much that I began to rebel. Your dad being the chief of police thought I was a bad influence and tried to keep you from me, but it didn't work. We snuck out at night and would sometimes skip school."

"My parents thought you were influencing me and tried to keep you from me. We finally pushed them to their limit and you were sent off to live with your mom. We tried to keep contact but you were always so busy travelling with your mom so that didn't work."

"I wanted to study journalism in university but my parents wanted me to study business so I did, I accepted at Harvard and got a freaking fantastic degree. My parents wanted me to work for the family company straight after but I wanted to go travelling for a while get a break for a year. They wouldn't accept it and threatened to out me off again and we got into a fight. I exploded and everything that I'd been keeping locked in came flying out I lost it that and I walked out. They cut me off. I tried to get a job but my family are very powerful people. If thing don't go their way, they make it so thing don't ever go your way. Even with their own children.. So I've been on the street since. Everything I have with me is all I have."

His face was stoic as he finished talking.

I felt tears in my eyes so I leaned into give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me holding me to his side.

_"_You can stay here; you have a home here with me. I don't want to hear anything about you leaving."

Edward didn't saying anything he just took his arms off me and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"So what do you want to know?" Edward asked.

"Tell me what I was like."

"You were….you were stubborn, still are. When our parents tried to separate us, I kept away from you but stubborn little Bella you were the one who suggested breaking the rules and the sneaking out and stuff. Bella, I had never seen anyone blush as much as you did, I always thought of you as an open book." He sighed, "You loved reading and was always so selfless, and charming."

"What did you like most about me?"

"I liked you as a person Bella, you always surprised me."

"You were my best friend right, so did we ever talk about relationships?"

"Uh huh"

"Did…did I ever have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, you didn't like any of them," he said popping the p. "I chased the ones who tried to ask you out away."

I didn't know how to react to that and decided to go to the next question.

"Have I ever been in love?"

"Not that I know of Bella."

"Have you ever been in love?", I blurted out _subtle Bella. _"Sorry you have to answer that."

He didnt answer for a few minutes, I thought I wasn't going to get a reply when he said. "It's fine... Yes." Was not expecting that.

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"It was a long time ago, she had to leave." Edward was looking at the floor as he spoke those words

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't her fault." Edward assured.

I wondered who this girl was but I didn't want to open any of his old wounds.

"Do you know who my first kiss was?" I changed the subject.

"I forgot you wouldn't remember what it's like to kiss someone."

"Do you know who my first kiss was?" I repeated.

"Yes I do."

"So who was it then?" Frustrated he wasn't giving me a proper answer.

"Me." he stated plainly, "And you were my first kiss."

"Were we together or something?" I was confused and shocked now.

"No it was an experiment thing when we were 13."

"Was it any good, the kiss I mean?"

"We were both young and found it sloppy and wet, and wondered why people did it." Edward chuckled.

"You sure we weren't together I mean you seem to know so much about me and…"I trailed off.

"No, but we were really good friends."

"Oh. Don't laugh or anything but am I...well…do you know if-if…well am I….. Am I a…..a…virgin?"I asked blushing.

"Well uh you were when I last saw you but I think that you have to see a Doctor to make sure." Edward said blushing too. "Though technically you are now anyway since you probably wouldn't remember what it's like to have..."

"Are you a virgin?" I blurted out again. "Sorry, again. You don't have to answer that either.

Edward grinned lopsidedly at me.

"Yes. I never found the right time with the right girl."

"Okay, time to change the subject…so tell something about you."

"I killed a man once."

My eyes widened and I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably. Edward exploded in laughter, with the most amused look in his eyes.

I picked up the cushion behind me and hit him with it.

"That's not funny." I said giggling myself.

"Earlier on the way to your friend's house, you looked upset, you haven't told me why?"

"Just looking at the kid playing in the snow, it made feel like I lost my childhood completely, I would never know what I was like as a child."

"Trust me on this one Bella, you had a great childhood. Having me as your best friend was probably the best thing that happened to you."

" I just wish I could remember it."

"I know," he glanced at the clock, "it's time to go sleep."

"Oh yeah, you'll have to wake up early tomorrow so I get your present."

"You don't have to do that Bella."

"You didn't have to give me the only photo of us you had."

"Yeah well I have the real thing anyway." He pointed out. "Seeing you again is the best present I could get this Christmas. I guess I must have been good this year."

As Edward rose from the sofa, I got up too.

"Hey Bella, which Harry Potter book did you read?"

"There's more than one?" I was astounded, no wonder it didn't make sense, "Happy Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"You have a lot to learn." he smirked.

"Goodnight Edward," I said as I walked into my room.

"Night Bella," he said back. "And thanks for everything."

**end of chapter.**

**what did you think. Review**

**_._**


	7. Chapter 6

**EDITTED**

**The longest chapter I have ever written 11k+. I have not gone through it properly so there maybe mistakes sorry. I will be making the previous chapters longer and way better. I'll let you guys know when I do. Anyway I'll let you read the story now.** ENJOY!

_PS I have a scary story alert toward the last parts of the chapter. I was scared as hell when writing it._

**BPOV**

I stayed up for a long time thinking about what Edward and I had talked about. I made a mental note to Google Edward; if his family was rich as he said he would definitely pop up somewhere. I did trust Edward but still I had to make sure what Edward had said was true. Charlie was the one who taught me about Google after the accident. I thought about my time in Forks and Phoenix as I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up quite late the next morning; it was eleven thirty by the time I got out of bed. I didn't see Edward as I walked through the living room. He must still be in bed I thought as I brushed my teeth. Once I was decent, I went to find Edward. I gently knocked on his bedroom door so as not to wake him if he was still asleep.

"Come in," Edward's came from inside, his voice was smooth and I could tell he had been awake for a while. I opened the door and stepped inside. Edward was sitting on his bed that had already been made and dressed back into his raggedy clothes from the street. I frowned as I saw this and gave Edward a questioning look.

"Is there a problem with Charlie's clothes?" I asked.

"No, I just thought that I would be imposing too much if-."

"You're not imposing; you're actually helping me put the clothes to use and I like the company," I assured him and it was true I did enjoy his company. "So when did you wake up?"

"Around seven, I'm used to waking up early," Edward admitted."When I was on the streets, I would always wake just before sunrise."

I nodded not really knowing how to reply to his admission. I hated that he had been on the streets, and I had seen first hand how the homeless were treated. It was horrible. They were either treated badly or ignored completely like they weren't even there.

I held back tears, my voice husky when I spoke again.

"Have you had anything to eat to yet?" I asked knowing the answer to that question already. He had not.

Edward shook his head, "It's your house I wouldn't want you to think I was going through your things."

"What have you been doing since you got up?"

"Waiting for you to wake up," Edward said plainly, I smiled and shook my head in disbelief at him.

"Come on," I gestured for him to follow me. I went to the kitchen and fixed us brunch and gave Edward a banana to eat while he waited. I really need to go shopping I thought I prepared our food. I ended up making omelettes. When I asked Edward how he liked his he answered whatever way I was having mine would be fine.

I set brunch on the table and called Edward; he got up from the couch and turned off the television.

"What are the plans for today?" Edward enquired as he ate.

"I wanted to go shopping and-."

"Shopping," Edward cut me off this time. "Haven't you seen the news yet? It snowed again last night and its going to snow again later."

Well there went my Christmas gift to Edward.

"I guess I don't have any plans then." I shrugged.

"Yeah, better stay in today and keep warm," Edward told me. I noticed he was still wearing his street clothes.

"You know I'll force you to change right?" I asked him with a smirk on my face as I pointed to his clothes. "And next time just come and help yourself to whatever you want if you're hungry. Hell, wake me up if you need me."

"Okay. Okay," Edward grumbled.

After eating Edward helped me clear up, he did the dishes and I did the drying.

"What are we doing today since the plans have been cancelled?"

I thought for a minute. I was usually at home or went out during the day with Alice or Rose.

"Do you like board games? Alice and my friend Rose sometimes come over and we play board games."

"Wow I haven't played board games in ages. Yeah I can play."

"Great, come on we can pick one," I lead him to my room and took out the boxes from my wardrobe. "I have monopoly, dominoes, snakes and ladders, connect four and checkers."

"Let's take all of them," Edward picked up all the boxes to living room refusing to let me help, "What should we start with."

"I really don't mind."

"Just pick one Edward."

"Jenga."

"Jenga, it is," I said, and I opened the box and stacked the wooden blocks.

"Ladies first," Edward said as I finished stacking the blocks. I pushed out the middle block at the bottom of the pile. It shook a little but didn't fall over, I put it on the top of the tower.

"Your turn," I said to Edward.

He swiftly pulled one out and put it on the top then smirked at me. "Your turn Bella."

"Smartass," I muttered, Edward chuckled as I leaned forward and pushed out another block, and the tower shook again but did not fall.

When Edward played, again the tower did not move. I noticed the block next to his looked a little loose, took out that one smoothly, and placed it on the top of the tower.

I came up with a tactic and just as Edward was about to take out a block I muttered, "The tower looks a little wobbly don't you think?"

He glanced up at me looked back down to the block he was pulling out.

"Not gonna get to me that easily Swan." Edward grinned.

"Okay, okay, just saying. I mean it looked wobbly from where I see it." I wasn't trying to convince him the thing would fall, but I going to talk his ear off so he couldn't concentrate.

"You know, when I bought this game I had no idea what it was. Alice convinced me to buy to it, and taught me how to play. She only ever beat me at it once…" I rambled.

Edward still managed to take out the block but he did take longer this time. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed when took out the block.

Damn, maybe I should sing badly, that always works on Alice and Rosalie.

"I know all your tactics honey, I have played this game with you before. First comes the talk my ear off. Next comes the sing badly. Then comes the cheating, when you realize you're about to lose. I wouldn't even bother Bella."

Edward laughed, and I gawked at him. He had just called me on all my game winning strategies.

"Shut up, it's not funny," I said quietly.

His revelation had knocked me off balance and I just took a block roughly, making the tower come tumbling down.

"I win," He said simply. "What's next?"

I scowled at Edward, then I heard my cell ringing in my room.

"Hold that thought," I told Edward and went off to answer my phone. I saw Esme's name on the caller ID.

"Hi Esme," I said.

"_Hello Bella, how are you doing?"_ she asked.

"I'm doing good, stuck at home but I have Edward staying over, he's my new roommate," I explained. "How about you guys?"

"_Carlisle is stuck at the hospital, too much snow. Jasper stayed over last night, he couldn't get home,"_ She said. "_It's good thing though, otherwise Alice would have been left home alone, that would be a disaster."_

I laughed, that would be a disaster, Alice would try to give the house a make over.

_" I'm going over to my mother's so I can look after her."_

"Give grandma Liz my love," I said.

"_I will_," Esme said. "_Anyway I called you to say the restaurant will not be opened tomorrow or the day after, we would be too short staffed."_

"Thanks for telling me," I said.

"_Well I have to go now Bella, call me or Alice if you need anything,"_ Esme said.

"I will thanks Esme, bye"

"_Bye_."

I hung up the phone and went to join Edward in living room. He was sitting in the sofa waiting for me.

"That was Esme she called to tell me I didn't have to go to work tomorrow or the day after. There won't be enough staff. So have you decided what game we should play next?"

"Do you have a laptop?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have an idea," he explained..

I followed Edward's orders and bought my laptop to the living room, then gave it Edward to turn on. He began to type something, I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"Sit down," Edward said, motioning for me to sit next to him.

Edward was on Google, he had typed in the search bar_ list of things to do when your bored at home. _He clicked on the second link which came up, it was a long list.

We read each item on the list deciding if they were doable or not.

"Number one, star gaze in your back yard," I read out loud. "Can't do that, it's daytime and we don't see stars in New York."

"Look at old photograhs, nope all got burnt in the fire," I said and glanced at Edward. "So I guess, that means we skip number three."

"What about moving furniture?" Edward asked scanning the room.

"Next! I like how the furniture is arranged. Paint or draw, I suck at drawing. What about you?"

"I suck also."

"Teach your pet- I don't have a pet."  
"Write a poem. I don't know about poem-writing, but I know one poem."

Edward turned to face me as he recited the poem.

"My angel is the one who looks over me,  
My angel is the one who cares about me,  
My angel who has beautiful brown eyes,  
My angel has brown hair,  
My angel will be there to hold me,  
My angel keeps me warm,  
My angel is the one who is always on my mind,  
My angel is the love of my life,  
My angel is the one in my dreams,  
My angel has soft kissable lips,  
My angel will catch me when I fall,  
My angel will make me smile when no one else can,  
My angel will love me for who I am,  
My angel will be there until the end of time.  
She is the angel god gave me."

I got lost in his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, as listened to the poem on his angel. I wished I was an angel so the poem could be about me. But no, I was stuck as a boring little human.

"That was beautiful," I sighed. My insides were melting, quite literally. And if I just closed the distance between us… But I didn't being a coward like that. "Well I suck at poems too."

Edward grinned. "I know."

I shuffled closer to his side and read the list again.

"Plant something, no. Climb a tree?"

"No, you would break your face clumsy girl."

"Throw out stuff. Nothing to throw out."

"Learn a foreign language."

"Boring!"

"Vous ne voulez pas apprendre français?" Edward said.

My jaw dropped. Edward could speak another language?

"You speak French?"

"My parents sent me to Paris for a year after college."

"I'm guessing that must be where you met the girl, you fell in love with?"

"Nope, can we get back to the list, I don't want to talk about my parents right now."

"Uh huh, so talking about parent's ancestors is out of the question."I laughed looking at the list. "Ride your bike, I have no bike-"

"It's cold in here is your heater on?" Edward and I noticed him shiver a little.

"It should be let me go check."

The heater was ice colder when I put my hand on, so I went to see if it was even on.

"Crap," I groaned when I saw it was on.

"Is everything okay?" Edward called from the living room.

"I think the heater is broken," I said. "I'm calling the building superintendent."

I took my phone and went over to my phonebook to look for the building superintendent's number; I dialled the number and waited. There was no answer after five rings so I hung up.

"No answer," I told Edward.

"We should keep warm, go put a coat on," Edward commanded.

"Wait I'll turn the oven first, which should warm the apartment. You get a coat on too Edward."

Edward disappeared into his room as I went to the kitchen. I walked back in to the room and Edward told me the battery of my laptop was battery dying. I plugged in the charger but nothing happened.

I cursed and Edward tried pressing the on button of the TV remote, nothing happened.

"Bella, we can't stay here, it's going to get too cold with no electricity," Edward said.

"Is it still snowing?" I asked.

Edward peered out of the window. "No it's stopped."

"I'll call Alice and see if she has still electricity."

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled her number.

"_Hello Bella_," her shrill voice greeted.

"Hey Al, are you at home?"

"_Yes, it's just me and Jazzy."_

"Do you guys still have electricity?"

"_No electricity or heating… well we're using the space heater in the house, what about you?"__  
_"No heating, no electricity," I said.

"_It's stopped snowing out do you think you can walk over? I would ask Jasper to pick you up but he won't even be able to get out the driveway."_

"Let me ask Edward what he thinks, he's sort of my new roomie."

"_Sure, I'm bored stiff hope you can come."_

I turned toward Edward.

"Alice is asking if we could walk over, they can't drive over because there's too much snow."

"If we wrap up very warmly I think we could make it," he answered.

I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Okay we're coming Alice."

"_Great, but you're staying overnight so bring pyjamas."_

"Alice no-"

She hung up on me.

"Bring clothes we're staying over at their place tonight," I informed Edward.

I threw on a gray sweater on top of my shirt and pulled on my leather boots, before taking a duffel bag and throwing some clothes and essentials. I put on my coat and met Edward by the front door he had his rucksack on his back.

"Before we go, I should check on Will," I told Edward as we exited the apartment. I didn't wait for his response and went to knock on Will's door.

When he opened the door I noticed he was wearing a coat as well.

"Hey Bella, Mario," Will said. "You goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, Alice's to stay over, I was just checking if you were okay, since there's no electricity or heating."

Will rubbed his jaw. "I'm tough, Bella. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I have enough blankets. Oh, before I forget, I have present for you, I forgot yesterday."

He went inside his apartment and came back out, holding a small gift.

"Open it," Will urged me.

I opened it and saw a delicate charms bracelet.

"It's so pretty," I gasped.

Will grinned. "It's nothing much, but you better wear it."

I nodded and then made to leave. I had almost forgotten Edward was with me as he was so quiet.

It was freezing cold outside and the journey seemed to take twice as long. Edward and I did not talk as we walked we were too busy concentrating on not slipping so that we got to the Cullen's house as soon as possible. I fell several times almost dragging Edward down with me as he tried to catch me each time. We were both exhausted by the time we arrived.

Alice ushered us in the house and offered us coffee, we accepted as we slumped on the couch. There was a space heater in the middle of the room.

Once Edward and I had regenerated our energy, Alice started telling us about her plans for the next two days. Jasper who was seated next to Alice and he was gazing loving at the little pixie as she babbled on.

Suddenly Alice stood up and grabbed my hand leading me up to her room. We spent two hours there as she cleaned out she cleaned out her wardrobe modelling every outfit for me before deciding if it should be kept or not. It began to get dark when went back downstairs and bought blankets with us.

Edward and Jasper broke off in the middle of their conversation as we came in. Jasper got us each a flashlight.

"So what should we do?" Alice asked.

"We could talk and get to know more about each other like our darkest secrets," Jasper proposed, his eyes flickered quickly from me to Edward.

"Or we could play a game. Me and Edward played Jenga earlier," I said.

"We don't have board games, we can play hide and seek though. It's always so fun when we play it with the kids at school." Alice squealed. "Go hide; I'm counting from one to a hundred."

Alice closed her eyes and began counting to a hundred; both Jasper and Edward groaned. We placed out flashlights on the coffee table and got off the couch. Edward went to stand behind the long curtains and I followed Jasper out of the living room. I jumped when he turned around suddenly to face me.

"Bella, what are you hiding?" he asked me quietly.

"What are you talking about Jasper?" I knew what was coming.

"We've known you for six months Bella; we don't know where you are from, who your parents are. We don't know anything about your past. You always avoid answering our questions."

"Jasper, I'm not ready to tell you guys yet. Some things happened to me and I'm still coming to terms with them."

"And Edward?"

"I'm sorry but he has had his fair share of problems too."

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here Bella."  
"Thanks Jasper, Alice is lucky to have a guy like you."

"One hundred!" Alice called from the next room. "Ready or not here I come!"

"Shit," Jasper swore. "Bye Bella."

He swiftly ran upstairs, not making a sound; I attempted to do the same but tripped and fell.

"Who's there? I bet that's you Bella," Alice called. "I'm coming!"

I heard her footsteps getting louder as she came to the hallway. I got up and made for the closet under the stairs, I knew it was too late when I heard a loud cough from the living room. Alice went back in the room it must have been Edward. While Alice was distracted I stepped into the closet and closed the door.

"Ha-ha," I heard Alice laughing faintly. "Got you Edward. Never thought some one would actually hide behind the curtains."

"I would have gotten away with it if I hadn't coughed."

Alice and Edward were still talking when I heard the front door creak open. I froze, if Alice and Edward were in the living room and Jasper was upstairs who was at the door.

I peeked through the keyhole and saw a giant dark silhouette walk past. I drew in a deep breath and screamed like hell.

The closet door was thrown open and I found myself face to face with Emmett. Alice, Edward and Jasper came running as I let out a sigh of relief.

Then all of a sudden I saw Emmett disappear from my line of sight, Edward had pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled raising his hands in surrender. "Who is this crazy dude?"

Edward growled at him with a ferocious look on his face.

"Edward let him go," I said. "That's Emmett, the guy I work with, that I was telling you about."

Edward glanced at me and his face softened, then he released Emmett and took a few steps back.

"Sorry," Edward apologised.

"It's cool, I would have done the same," Emmett guffawed, and then held out his hand to Edward. "I'm Emmett McCarthy."

"Edward," Edward said shaking Emmett's hand.

"How do you know our Bella?" Emmett asked as he sized up Edward.

"Best friends in school and now room mates," Edward said.

Emmett nodded, then turned to me, "What in the heck were doing in the closet Bells?"

"We were playing hide and seek," Alice said.

"Ain't that a kid's game?" Emmett said, though t was clear he wanted to play.

"You can join in Emmett," Jasper said seeing the same thing I did.

"This is great, not we have one more player," Alice squeaked.

"Edward, you're counting, I found you first and someone lock the front door we don't want Bella screaming again," Alice commanded.

"Where's Rose?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"My mom, your mom and Rose are having a spa day. They kicked me out."

We all laughed and Edward went to the living room and went to start counting.

I went upstairs and didn't trip this time, I walked into Alice's room looking for a place to hide. I opened her large laundry basket, which I knew was empty from earlier. I was met a with Alice's glaring eyes telling me to go find my own hiding place.

I ran back downstairs, Edward was still at fifty, I went in the dining room and bending over to crawl under the table and I saw Emmett grinning at me like the Cheshire cat. I stifled a scream and ran out of the room. From the hallway, I could hear Edward had come up to the eighties. I crawled in the living room and hid behind the couch Edward was sitting one. I saw Jasper peek in from the window pointing and laughing at me.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from giggling as the room became deathly silent.

The couch creaked as Edward stood up. I crawled around the couch as he came to where I was. Edward became still as he listened for any noise around the house. I peeked at him over the couch; Edward was staring in my direction, I thought had had seen me but he didn't move I realized it must be too dark for him to have seen me. I held my breath waiting for him to leave.

Edward's head snapped up to the window and he ran out of the room. I looked outside the window and saw Edward chasing Jasper. Emmett joined me and watching them.

"Ten bucks says Edward won't catch him," Emmett said.

"You're on."

Edward and Jasper disappeared from our view, so Emmett and I sat on the couch waiting for them.

"Where did you hide?"

"Behind the couch," I said.

"And he didn't catch you first," Emmett stated, raising an eyebrow.

"It's dark in here, he didn't see me."

"So, why have I never heard of Edward before?" Emmett said.

"We lost contact after college and we just met again, after I left the soup kitchen on Christmas Eve. He was here with no where to stay so I invited him over," I told Emmett.

"You like him," Emmett said.

"Yeah, he's a great friend."

"No I mean like him... Like him."

"Emmett this isn't third grade."

"So that's a yes?"

We were interrupted by the sound of Alice squealing loudly.

"That's cheating!" Edward called, as Jasper came running in the living room with Alice on his shoulder, appeared Edward behind them looking frustrated.

Jasper put Alice next to me on the couch and sat on the arm next to her,

"You owe me ten dollars Bella," Emmett said.

"This isn't fair, I'm not counting again," Edward said.

"Well you cheated too Edward, had you gone after the person you saw first, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I did," Edward argued through gritted teeth.

"Sure you did, so that means I didn't cheat. However since I gave my beautiful little pixie some help," Jasper said and gave Alice a peck on the cheek. "I will accept the role of seeker."

"Whatever," Edward muttered.

"Everyone get out, I'm counting. One... Two… Three…" Jasper drawled.

We scrambled out, everyone melted into the darkness around me and I found myself alone. I spun around on the spot twice wondering where to go. I decided to go upstairs and stubbed my toe.

"Ouch! Shit"!" I cursed.

"Go hide Bella, you won't get away with hiding behind the couch with me," Jasper yelled to me.

I hopped up the stairs, still undecided on where I would hide. I stood in the hall when a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into the guest room.

The curtains in the room were open and I saw it was Edward thought the little light from outside.

He told me to go in the cramped space behind the wardrobe and wall and he squashed himself in too, then straighten the curtain next to the window so the gap would not be noticed.

"Thanks," I whispered as he faced me. "I couldn't find anywhere to hide."

"I noticed," Edward said facing me. "Why do you Emmett ten dollars."

"He bet you wouldn't catch Jasper," I hissed. "What did Jasper mean, when he said about catching the first person?"

"Shhh." Edward lightly put his index finger over my lips. "They'll hear us."

I nodded and took his hand in mine lacing our fingers together.

I watched Edward through the faint light from outside, he was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face as he exhaled. Edward's eyes were on me too and we kept watching each other for a while, holding hands. I felt as though I was falling into his smouldering gaze.

The only thing that snapped me out of the trance was when my legs began to feel itching from standing so long.

"What's taking so long?" I asked Edward. "I haven't heard Jasper even come up once."

"How long has it been?" Edward asked. "Where's your phone?"

I tried to take me phone from my pocket but I couldn't bend my elbow in the tight space.

"In my pocket, I can't reach it, could you take it out for me?"

Edward's hand brushed my thigh, sending a spark of electricity through me. Then he dipped his hand in my pocket, took out my cell, and read the time.

"It's been thirty minutes," Edward said. "Let's go find them."

We got out from behind the wardrobe and Edward handed me back my phone. I stuffed it in my pocked and took his hand again. I saw Edward smile as I did this.

He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles. Edward's lips felt soft and smooth against my skin and it made me wonder what his lips would feel like against mine. _SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!_

Edward and I went downstairs; in the living room with, the sound of slurping and Alice straddling Jasper on the couch, doing what looked like she was sucking his face off greeted us.

"Get a room," I said to get their attention.

Alice and Jasper broke apart and turned to Edward and me, both of them out of breath.

"We have been waiting half an hour while you two are making out," I said incredulously.

"I know, it was perfect no one to bother us," Alice said, panting.

"Where's Emmett, hasn't he realized no one is looking for him?" Edward asked as he looked around the room.

"He fell asleep waiting for us to look for him, Al and me heard him snoring earlier."

I snorted and we decided to end the game when Jasper's stomach growled.

"Is there anything to eat?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Mom didn't get a chance to cook before she left. I think there's some lasagne in the oven," Alice responded as she got of Jasper.

We all made for the kitchen, when we heard there were leftovers. When Alice opened the fridge there were only two slices of lasagne, just enough for Alice and Jasper since Esme had not anticipated Edward, Emmett or me coming. However, they were two big slices so we shared them before between the four of us.

"What about Emmett?" I asked as everyone took a bite from his or her small slices lasagne

"Not sharing anymore of my slice, this is small enough," Alice said her mouth half full of food.

"Yeah that's true," Jasper agreed. "He's asleep so if we don't wake him, he won't notice."

I looked at Edward; he just shrugged and took another bite from his slice.

"You guys are mean," I said. "I'm saving mine to share with him."

I took my plate, placed it back in the oven, and poured myself some apple juice instead.

"Where did Emmett hide anyway?" Edward asked.

"The only place he can fit. Under the dining room table," Alice said.

"We really should wake him up, it must be really uncomfortable sleeping under the table," Edward said.

"And we will, but let's finish eating first," Jasper said.

I shook my head in disbelief as I watched them eat. When the finished eating, I grabbed my flashlight from the living room and went to find Emmett.

As I entered the dining room, I heard a loud bang and Emmett curse. I shone my flash light on him and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine, I just forgot I was under a table," He grumbled in response. "I think I fell asleep. I waited a long time but Jasper never came so… yeah."

"Edward and I waited a long a time too; nearly half an hour when we came back down we caught Jasper and Alice making out."

"Huh," He said and he stood up, then he rubbed his stomach. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Yep, there's a slice of lasagne for you in the oven. Everyone else already had one."

I walked back to the living room with while Emmett went to the kitchen. I wasn't hungry anyway; I could make something later if I needed to.

I lay down on the couch outing my legs up and closed my eyes relaxing for a bit, as I waited for everyone to come back. A moment later I heard light footsteps, I opened my eyes and saw Alice sauntering in.

She sat on the arm of the couch near my feet.

"Are you and Edward going out?" She asked tentatively.

"No I told the other, we're just friends."

"He seems very protective of you."

"Protective?" I asked confused.

"Earlier when you screamed, you should have seen his face. Edward looked so panicked and he ran out of the room as fast as he could to get to you."

"I did scream bloody murder."

"It's not just that Bella. After tonight I'm more than certain. I think he may even be in love with you. "

"What make you think that?"

"Before Emmett came when we were playing hide and seek and it was my turn, I heard you trip and I was coming to find you Edward started coughing like hell. He moved in everyway he could so I noticed him behind the curtains just so I didn't catch you. You remember Jasper telling Edward he had cheated?" I nodded. "I only know what Jasper told me but Jazz wouldn't lie to me so here's what happened. You hid behind the couch and Edward saw you but pretended otherwise, Jasper saw him through the window. Edward looked straight at you, is that right?"

"Yes but it was took dark for him to have seen me." _Or was it?_

"But he did see you, and then he noticed Jasper which gave him an excuse to bolt of the room and pretend he hadn't seen you. Even in the last game of hide and seek, you couldn't find anywhere to hide so Edward helped you. I'm sorry to this but you are a rubbish hider Bella."

"How did you know Edward helped me?"

"I was behind you with Jazz hot on my tail and he caught me and we decided to have a little fun."

"I didn't need to hear that last part," I said. "All these things you're saying Alice, he might just have wanted to be a good friend."

"I'm an independent third party who is just saying it as she sees it. Even in the kitchen just now Edward almost attacked Emmett for taking that last piece of lasagne. By the way why did you tell Emmett to have it? You haven't eaten yourself."

"Because," I said. "Edward attacked Emmett? You're exaggerating."

"Maybe a little, but he wasn't happy. I can't wait until Rose meets Edward, she will say the exact same thing as me, I promise you that," Alice said. "You two are meant to be like me and Jasper and meant to be."

"Alice and Jasper sure are meant to be," Jasper drawled, as appeared. He gave Alice a chaste kiss on the lips, lifted her from the arm of the couch, sat on the loveseat opposite, and had Alice on his lap.

"I love you," Alice whispered to Jasper.

Jasper whispered something in Alice's ear that made he giggle.

"Enough guys, I already saw too much earlier," I groaned.

Jasper turned his attention to me.

"Don't be like that Bella; I'm sure Edward is like this with you too."

"Me and Edward are no together Jasper."

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows. "Really I thought you guys were at least dating. I mean the way he looks at you and what he does for you. I'm pretty sure the guy is crazy for you."

Alice gave a told you so smirk.

"You hang around Alice way to much."

"That's because she's my fiancé, what's your excuse for hanging around Edward so much?"

"He's my roommate," I argued. "Can we talk about something other than Edward and me?"

"Did you know the first tank was developed by the British in World War I as a solution to the trench warfare stalemate and to preserve secrecy the initial vehicles were referred to as "Water-carriers". The workers of were given the impression that they were building "Water-carriers for Mesopotamia"; hence the name Tank," Jasper said.

Alice and me stared at Jasper, we both knew he liked the army and when he started giving out facts about the army it meant run away as fast as you can.

"Jazz I love you, but if I hear one more thing about the army, there won't be a wedding," Alice joked.

"Fine," Jasper pouted teasingly. "How about this did you know more than three million men fought in the Civil War about 900,000 for the Confederacy and 2.1 million for the Union."

"No civil facts either honey. If we want facts, we'll use wikipedia," Alice said. "Bella I have the bridesmaid dresses ready, you have to go for the final fitting on the 15th of January."

"Have finally decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Jasper wondered.

"No, how many times do I have to tell you sweetie, these things can't be rushed, but it is definitely next summer. What will happen if don't get a dress by the wedding? I will pick a date once the dresses, music and guest lists are sorted. And I already have the music ready I already got a guest list from mom and I'm just waiting for one from your mom now. My dress should be ready soon too. My mom will take care of the catering and your final fitting for the tuxedo is on the twenty third. Rose is going with you."

"Whatever you want Alice," Jasper cooed.

"We are having dance lessons on the tenth of February, the twenty eighth and March the nineteenth," Alice said. She looked over to me. "It's not for just me and Jasper, you Rose, Emmett and Edward will be there too."

"Edward?"

"Yes, I asked him to be a groomsman since you and Edward are so close and he is a nice guy. The wedding and the dance lessons may also be that much easier on you. I know you didn't really want to walk up the aisle by yourself."

"He said yes?"

Alice nodded, but Jasper answered. "He did, for you."

I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Bella," a velvety voice said behind me. I swivelled round to see Edward marching in with a tray of drink on his hands. He set it down on the table and sat up properly to allow Edward to sit next to me.

"Why did you tell Emmett you already ate?" he asked.

"He's Emmett, he's… big a tiny piece of lasagne wouldn't have filled him up.

Edward shook his head at me and slung an arm over my shoulder. I felt the eyes of both Jasper and Alice on me. Why couldn't they start doing their gooey talk to each other now?

"Where is Emmett?" I wondered.

"Right here cutie pie," Emmett's booming voice answered and he walked in with a tray of sandwiches.

He set it next to the drinks and told me to help myself. My mouth watered at the sight of them.

Alice leaned over to get a sandwich but Emmett slapped her hand away.

"Bella gets to eat how many she wants first, she was going to let me eat her lasagne without telling me she hadn't had anything," Emmett snapped. "And you didn't even wake me up."

"Emmett, its okay I don't mind-"

He interrupted me, "I do mind, since I made them. You know Bella is the smartest out of all you guys. She woke the chef to make food for her."

"That she is." I nodded in agreement to his statement.

"This is my parents' house, so technically I have more rights to this food than you do," Alice said eyeing the sandwiches before she turned to glare at Emmett.

"When you learn to make a sandwich or cook then you claim the food Alice, that goes for you too Jasper," Emmett said.

Alice pouted and looked at me with puppy eyes.

"What Emmett said is so true," I told Alice. "But you guys have to take a sandwich first or I won't take any."

"Typical Bella," Jasper said and he leaned over to take one. Emmett smacked Jasper's hand and told Edward to take one, so he did. Alice groaned and asked why Edward got to get one and Emmett answered that it was because he helped make them. Nonetheless, what Edward did next was put the plate with the sandwich on lap and told me to eat. I did as he said as took another sandwich for himself. Emmett finally allowed Alice and Jasper to take their sandwiches and he took one himself.

I took one bite from the sandwich and let out moan as my mouth watered. I had always loved Emmett's food but this one topped everything. I relished the taste of the sandwich before swallowing.

"This is delicious Emmett, what did you put in this?" I asked.

"It's a McCarthy/Masen secret so I can't tell you sorry." He did a fist bump without Edward across me.

"McCarthy/Masen?"

"Yeah, Edward gave some ideas of what I should put in it since I didn't have enough ingredients to make the Emmett Special."

"Edward helped with this? I didn't know you could cook… well make food," I said.

"I love cooking, I use to help in the kitchen a lot at home, but I was never as good as you," Edward clarified.

Jasper and Emmett cleared the dishes after we had eaten as many sandwiches as we could fit in our stomachs. We huddled around the space heater and Jasper came up with the idea to tell stories to one another.

"Turn off your phones and your flashlights before we start," Jasper ordered.

We turned off our flashlights, only Jasper left his on and he placed it on in the middle of the coffee table so we could still see each other.

"Who want to start?" Jasper drawled, looking at each of us waiting for a response. "I'll start then. This story is called The Bravest Knight…

"A long time ago in the Kingdom of Britain, King Edward sent out a decree, calling for all the knights of the land to come together in his court, with their stories of great bravery and self sacrifice. The knights travelled from everywhere, enduring great dangers as they travelled to King Edward's court. As they gathered in the court of the King, they all compared their stories.

"One knight called Sir Gerald, told the king of how he fought not one but two of the largest dragons. '_For five days I fought them, amid the brimstone and fire that belched from their great toothy mouths. The first one I slayed, came at me from behind, and as I turned I could only see his great teeth gnashing and chomping as it charged toward me. I quickly drew my sword, leaped to the side, and with a single stroke, drove my sword into its skull. It lurched and jumped and fell to its death.'_

"Everyone gasped as Sir Gerald told his story, but the King was unmoved from this story of courage. Sir Gerald saw this and continued with more enthusiasm, trying to inspire the King.

_"'The second was more ferocious than the first. It flew in from the sky, with its fiery breath and sharp talons, screeching with the most unearthly noise any man could stand. Had I not been so brave I too would have run for my life! I stood my ground and as the great beast flew over the top of me I lifted my sword and sliced the great beast down its belly. Its insides burst out and covered me with vile smelling slime and blood. The beast slammed so hard into a cliff that it shook the earth and caused a land slide from the mountain above and that is where the beast is buried for ever'._

The King looked over and sighed as he adjusted himself in his chair, unmoved by this great story of courage. Sir Gerald sat, satisfied that no one in the court could match his story of great bravery.

The King turned to another knight and asked_, "What story of great bravery do you have to offer?"_ Sir Roger stood up and in a broad Scottish accent, told of his great bravery.

_"'Sire, it was not more than a year ago when the kilts from the north came knocking at my doorstep. Ach, if there were 20, Sire, there was 100. They came bearing weapons of all descriptions, swords of all types. _

_"They held me captive in my castle for 3 months, encamping themselves outside my door. It was starvation they were after in the end as my walls were far too strong for them to break down. In desperation after a week of no food or water and my army long since deserted, I snuck out of the castle via an unguarded secret entrance, and as they slept. I killed all but a few, who I sent off running back to their primitive hovels with a warning, never to trouble the my doorstep'._

"Among the cheers and acknowledgments for his bravery the knight bowed and with glance across at Sir Gerald, sat back in his seat, pleased with his applause and feeling him self more superior than the other Knights. The King was still unmoved, not seemed to impress with this story of great bravery. Other Knights told their long tales of bravery that evening and as the evening was about to conclude, the door to the great hall opened, not a great amount, but just enough to allow a young squire in to the hall.

"The King noticed this and ordered the guards to bring this insolent squire before him. The squire was thrown to his knees and the king looked down on him.

_"'How dare you come to the court of the King so late? As a squire, you of all people should be here before even your master. What have you to say for your self, before I have you removed and beheaded?'_

"The young squire looked up at the King, and with a tear in his eye, spoke softly.  
'_Please forgive me Your Majesty, I am not worthy of your audience', _there was a laughter that filled the hall.'_Why are you so late?'_ said the king

"The squire looked up at the king, and through sobs of tears and emotion told his story.  
'_Sir, for 3 years now, I spent 1 hour of my day to sit and tell my father, who is blind and bed bound, the stories I hear in this court. But tonight sire, as I would have normally done, I visited my father, with the permission of my master, only to find him in a terrible state. _

_"'He had a fever and was not clear in his speech. I asked the doctor, what is wrong with my father, but the doctor just told me to be with him, for this is the time he will need you the most. So Sire, I had to make a choice, come to this hall and listen to the great stories of the knights of your court, or sit with my father and tell him the stories .I chose to sit with my father, as I know sire that should this have been his last day on earth, it was more important to be with those who I have great love for than to sit and listen to many great stories'._

"The squire lowered his head as a tear fell from his cheek.

_'And so young squire, did your father live or die?'_ the King asked.  
_'No sire, my father died not more than an hour past, I sat with him to the end and as he died I was telling him of your adventures in France and how you crushed the French with your mighty armies'. _

The young squire sobbed as he looked down at the floor, watching every tear fall into a small puddle.

"The King was silent for a moment, and then, from the inside corner of his eye, a small tear formed and started to trickle down his face.

'_Young squire, you do know the punishment for being late for my court_?' the King spoke quietly to the squire.

'_Yes my lord, death by beheading' _the squire answered.  
'_And yet you chose to sit with you father while he died, and face the consequences of being late for my court?'_ the King spoke louder, so that the whole court could hear him. A number of smirks and chuckles echoed around the hall.

'_Yes Sire_' the young squire answered.

_'What is your name young squire?'_ the King asked.  
_'It is John sire, John of Cornwell, son of Sir Phillip of Cornwell_' the squire spoke out with great pride in his voice.

"With this, the King stood, reached down and slowly drew his sword from its scabbard. There was silence in the hall as all expected the King to draw blood and take the head from this young squire, there in front of all. The king lowered his sword, touching the young squire once on the left shoulder, once on the right and once on the head.

'_Arise, Sir John of Cornwell,'_ the King bellowed out in a loud voice. '_Join me at my table as a Knight of the realm, as you have shown greater courage, bravery and self sacrifice than any man in this room'._

The surprised knight stood, still shaking at the thought of loosing his head, and still with the tears he shed for his father on his face. He looked at the King and noticed a smile and a tear on the face of the king. The end."

The room was quiet as Jasper's story finished.

"Such a sweet boy," Alice finally said.

I hummed in agreement, I was unable to speak since a lump had formed in my throat.

"Yeah, but it's not scary, I thought we were telling scary stories," Emmett said.

"It's not supposed to be scary its about moral, I never said anything about horrors," Jasper pointed out.

"What was the moral?" Edward asked, genuinely interested, unlike Emmett.

"The moral of the story was that it took a squire with a true story of bravery to move the King that night. The moral of this story is made up bravery is a fine story, to be told to entertain children and light up the imagination, but true bravery comes from the heart, in the smallest actions, in the least expected way, but always out of love. "

"That was beautiful Jasper," I said with a smile on my face.

(_a/n if you dont like scary stories skip this part to the next an)_

"I'm next," Emmett, volunteered. "This actually happened to a friend of mine in high school, his name was Eric. He said this happened to him when he went on a family vacation.

"Anyway he went on vacation with his family one summer and it was late at night and they were driving home from the beach. The roads were empty but as they made a turn into a with forests on both sides. It was a very long road, after they were like a mile in they saw a group of people crossing the road. Well when I say crossing, I mean they were walking really slowly across the road. At first they thought, it was just a bunch drunk kids having fun. They didn't care that there was a car there waiting for them to move out of the way They all had the same long black hair and baggy clothes and were moving in an inhumanly manner. Everyone in the car rolled up their windows and locked their doors waiting. As they finally got to the other side Eric's dad began to drive again and they drove past them, the car began to shake. Eric's dad picked up speed but one of them turned around and Eric managed to see one the road crosser's face. He had no face…"

I shifted closer to Edward and his arm tightened around my shoulder, I relished feeling, trying to ignore the goose bumps I got from Emmett's story.

"Did your friend really see that… How is that even possible?" Alice said in a low voice.

"Maybe he did or maybe he made the story, but something about him changed that year…" Emmett said in a low voice.

"Okay, who's up next?" I said cheerfully trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'll go," Alice said. "This happened not long ago, but before interstate highways ran around towns and cities, a young man left Greensboro late one night to drive to his old home in Lexington. At that time, just east of Jamestown, the old road dipped through a tunnel under the train tracks.

He man knew the road well, but it was a thick foggy night in early summer and he drove cautiously, especially when he neared the Jamestown underpass. Many wrecks had taken place at that spot. He slowed down on the curve leading to the tunnel and was halfway through it when his eyes almost popped out of his head. Standing on the roadside just beyond the underpass was a faint white figure with arm raised in a gesture of distress. The young man quickly slammed on his brakes and came to a stop beside the figure. It was a girl, young and beautiful in a long white evening dress. Her troubled eyes were glaring straight toward him.

Obviously she needed help so he jumped from the car and ran around to where she stood unmoving. _'Can I help you_?'

"_Yes_." Her voice was low, stranger. '_I want to go home. I live in High Point.'_

"He opened the door, and she got in.

"As they drove off, he said, _'I'm glad I came by. I didn't expect to find anyone like you on the road so late at night.'_

_'I was at a dance.' _She spoke in a monotone. _'My date and I had a quarrel. It was very bad. I made him drop me back there.'_

"He tried to continue the conversation, but she would say nothing more until they were into High Point. _'Turn at the next left_,' she said. '_I live three doors on the right_.'

"He parked before a darkened house, got out of the car and went around opening the door for her. There was no one there! He looked into the back seat. No one! He thought she might have rushed up the sidewalk and out of sight.

"Confused and undecided about what to do next, he thought it only reasonable to find out if she had entered the house. He went up the steps and knocked on the door. No one came. He knocked again. There was no sound anywhere. After a third knock, through the side panes a dim light appeared from the pitch-black hallway. Finally the door was opened by a white-haired woman in a night robe.

_'I brought a girl to this house,"_ he explained_. "but now I can't find her. Have you seen her? I picked her up out on the highway.'_

_'Where?'_

_'The Jamestown underpass. She told me she had been to a dance and was on her way home.'_

_'Yes, I know,' _said the woman tiredly. '_That was my daughter. She was killed in a wreck at that tunnel five years ago tonight. And every year since, on this very night, she signals a young man like you to pick her up. She is still trying to get home.'_

"The man turned from the doorway, speechless. The dim light in the house went out. He drove on to Lexington, but never has he forgotten, nor will he ever forget, the beautiful hitchhiker and how she vanished into the night."

I felt more goose bumps on my arms and a feeling of sadness crawl through me.

"That's so sad, the girl still can't get home," I said, as I closed my eyes.

"That's down right creepy. I would have nightmares if I was that guy," Jasper said.

"So would I," Edward agreed.

"Rosie would kill me if I did that."

"More stories," Alice said clapping her hands, looking at me.

"I don't know any stories," I said.

"You have to know at least one," Emmett said. I looked to Edward pleading him to understand I didn't know any stories because I didn't remember them. Edward nodded in comprehension and said he would tell a story.

"Actually this is more an urban legend," Edward said smoothly.

"So there was a girl who went back to her dorm room late one night to retrieve her books before heading over to her boyfriend's dorm to spend the night. She went in the room, but knowing her roommate would be sleeping, she didn't turn on the light. She stumbled around the room in the dark for several minutes, gathering what she would need before finally leaving.

" The next afternoon, she came back to her room to find it taped off and surrounded by police. When asked if she lived there, she replied with a _"Yes_." They took her into the room, and there, written on the wall in blood, were the words, _'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'"_

"I'm not sleeping by myself tonight," Alice said.

"I'm not finished I have another story," Edward said.

"There was a boy and his girlfriend and they went in a remote place out of town to get some personal time. Later, the girlfriend said that she was tired and wanted to go home. He said okay and went to get out of the car. Then she turned on the radio and heard that this madman was on the loose after breaking free from the local insane asylum. He told her not to get out of the car and lock the doors. He would be right be right back. So she waited for him. And waited and waited.

"She tried to take a nap but couldn't because she was worrying where he could be. She heard this Tap... Tap... Tap... on the window next to her. She looked, hoping to see her boyfriend's face to let him in. Instead it was this man's face that was dirty and scarred from cuts. His eyes were bloodshot and rolling in his head, laughing. She screamed when she saw her boyfriend's severed head in his hand and a knife in the other. She turned away and heard it was quiet. Thinking he had gone away she looked again. Only this time...He held the car keys in the other hand instead of the knife…"

I even closer into Edward and leaned to whisper in his ear, "If we ever go on a drive somewhere you are not leaving me alone in the car."

Edward chuckled making feel a little for more relaxed.

"Damn your stories are good," Emmett complimented Edward.

"I have another story," Alice said. "This is the story of bloody Mary. The story of bloody Mary has loads of variations and it's more of a legend thing. I learnt about it from an episode of Ghost Whisperer. Anyway here's the one I know; long time ago there was a little girl named Mary. She must have gotten in an accident because she went into a coma. At that time, doctors didn't know what a coma was, so they thought she was dead. They buried her alive! Every night Mary's mother thought that she heard a scream coming from Mary's grave, but no one believed her.

Finally one day, Mary's mother convinced them to dig up her grave. When they did, they found scratches on the top of the coffin and Mary's fingernails were all bloody. There are many different things that I have heard that will happen when you say "Bloody Mary" in the mirror. The most popular one here is that you will see Mary in the mirror walking down a case of stairs. She may be holding a knife. If she is, you must turn on the lights or she'll kill you. Also she could be holding a rose or teddy bear, and then she won't kill you.

Mary's "so called" grave is in Jackson Michigan. It's out in the woods and you have to walk through a lot of trails to get there. When you finally do, you have to walk up a big hill and there is a big tombstone on top that just says Mary. There are also other tombstones, too. Mary's grave was removed recently because the coffins were beginning to stick out of the ground."

I felt my blood run cold, I could almost feel someone watching, I slid down in the sofa. Sensing how I felt Edward took my other hand and rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. It calmed me down. I was glad I had the huge Emmett and Edward sitting on either side of me.

"My turn again," Emmett said startling me. "So there was this kid. He was really ill. High fever, puking and all that. His mom and brothers went to visit his grandma for the night, but his dad stayed home. He was in bed, not feeling well, so he went to find his dad. He wasn't in the bedroom, so kid went his dad's office, a small building to the right on the house.

He headed out desperate to feel betters. It was cold and windy outside and he felt like he was being watched. They lived in the country side."

I shivered feeling cold for the little boys and not liking where this story was going.

"When the kid didn't find his dad in the office, he wanted to back in the house to be warm and he saw his dad in the front window waiting for him to go in the house. He jogged to the house, when he heard his dad's truck pulling up behind him.

"His dad came and shouted at him. 'What are you doing out of bed? Your gonna feel worse out in this weather!'

"Tried to tell his parents what he saw, but they didn't believe him. Parents never really listen to kids."

(_A/n no more scary stories)_

I buried my head in Edward's body.

"I think we should stop with the stories," Edward said, I guessed it was for my sake since I was practically sitting in his lap.

"Yeah we should," Emmett said sounding a little scared himself.

"What's the time?" Jasper asked.

I glanced at the clock on the wall behind him and said it was eleven fifteen.

"Me and Jazzy are going to bed," Alice said getting up. "Bella you can have the room next to mine and Edward if you don't mind sharing with Emmett two have the one in the loft. Unless you want to share with Bella, there is a sofa bed in her room."

She dragged Jasper upstairs to her I did not want to know what they would be doing in there.

"Who do you want to share with?" Emmett asked Edward.

"With you if don't mind, in the loft room," Edward answered. I felt a bit sad when he said this, not only because I was too scared but also because… Well I don't know why, we had never shared a room before.

"I'll show you where the room is," Emmett said. Emmett turned off the space heater and got up left the room when I realised I would be left in the dark room alone.

"Wait for me!" I called.

Emmett led the way to the loft; it was the newest part of the house, which had been renovated just last year. I had only been in this room a couple of times since this room practically belonged to Emmett now. Whenever he or Rose stayed over this room was given to them. There was a double bed in the far left of the room and a single bed on the wall opposite. The room was painted light gray with ivory carpet. One of the walls was made entirely of glass.

"Nice room," Edward commented, looking around.

"Thanks, my girlfriend Rose and Esme designed it," Emmett said.

"You guys going to sleep then?" I asked.

"I'm beat so I'm going to bed," Emmett declared

"I pretty tired too," Edward said.

If they were going to sleep there would be nothing for me to do therefore I said I was going to bed, knowing I might be sleeping with my eyes open and flashlight on.

I went to the guest room, my bag was on the floor nest to the bed, Alice had moved it.

I changed into my pyjamas, which was a silk brown tank top ornate with blue flowers and a pair of sweat pants.

I threw myself across the bed and tired to get some sleep, but I jumped at every sound I heard. After what seemed like hours but must have, only been minutes I began to hear noises from Alice's room. I heard moans, giggles and be quiet followed by the continuous sounds of a creaking bed.

I cursed to myself; I would not be able to sleep like this. I got out of bed, grabbed a hoody from my bag, took my cell, and went downstairs. In the dark.

It was cold without the space heater I sat on the couch too scared to move from where I was. I decided to call Emmett and ask him to come join me.

"_Bellwatchucallingmefor_?" Emmett garbled.

"Sorry did I wake you? I'm in the living room and I-"

"_Bella_?" I heard Edward velvety voice this time. "_Why aren't you sleeping_?"

"I'm not sleepy and I could hear Alice and Jasper going at it so I came to the living room."

"_I'm coming to join you_."

Before I could say anything else, he hung up.

A few minutes later, I heard Edward's footsteps as he came downstairs.

"Hey Bella," He said as he took a sat in the love seat opposite me.

"Hi, you didn't have to come, I know you're tired."

"I couldn't get to sleep anyway."

Just as I was about the say something, I heard the loud sound of a creaking bed.

"Crap, I forgot Alice's room was right on top of the living room," I said.

"Come with me," Edward said he put out his hand for me to take.

I placed my hand in his and Edward took me to get our coats from the under the stairs closet. Then we went to sit at the front door and watched the snowfall.

"It's so beautiful isn't it, the snow I mean," I said.

"Yeah when you don't have to walk through it."

I nodded, then leaned my head on his shoulder all my previous thoughts about lunatics tapping carrying severed heads or creepy things being written on walls in blood gone but I would definitely not be looking in any mirrors anytime soon.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella."

"Do you think I should tell them about my amnesia?"

"Only if you feel ready and you want to."

"They're my best friends too Edward so don't I owe them the truth?"

"You shouldn't feel pressured to do or say anything you don't want to."

"How would you feel if I hid something like this from you? How would you react?" I'm glad I could go to him for advice.

"I would be hurt you kept something like this from me for so long but I would understand and support you in any way I could. They would too they care about you. You _really_ think of me as you best friend so fast?"

"Yeah, I trusted since the first day I met you and you understand me."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me a chance."

"You're welcome Edward."

I encircled my arms around Edward's waist and he leaned his head on top of mine.

"Is it true you faked coughing so Alice would find you earlier?"

Edward was silent for a moment, and then said a small yes.

"And you saw me behind the couch, before you went after Jasper?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I heard you and Jasper talking, I heard what he told you. The second time I really didn't see you," Edward murmured. "Jasper will understand. You just have to be ready to tell them."

"Alice said she asked you to be a groomsman at her wedding is that true?"

"Yeah, I found it strange though, we only met two times."

"They don't really have anyone else to ask, Jasper was always quiet and alone even in high school. Emmett was his only friend. I have never seen him talk to another guy who was not Emmett, Carlisle or his dad since I met him."

"Seriously, no wonder he landed himself with a girl like Alice."

"I hope you don't mind I said yes, they both looked so hopeful."

"How could I mind, it means you're planning to stick around until summer."

"I guess it does."

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, though, I can't sleep."

"Can we play a game then? We'll play would you rather, and take turns to ask the questions."

"Okay, ladies first," Edward said.

"Would you rather…" I paused to think what I wanted to ask him for a second. "Eat 5 rotten cheese slices or lick a dirty toilet?"

"That is disgusting. I would kill myself first."

"Just pick one," I whined, shoving his arm.

"The rotten cheese, the closest my mouth is getting to the toilet is when I puke the cheese back out."

"I would pick the cheese too," I said.

"Bella would you rather invisible or be able to read minds?"

"Call me ignorant but I wouldn't want to know if someone is lying to me. I think people's minds should remain a private place. I would rather be invisible."

"I would rather read minds, the past few months I have never felt more invisible," Edward said and it hurt my heart when he said that."Your turn, Bella."

"Would you rather be rich and ugly, or poor and good looking?"

"That's a hard one. It depends on whom I would be with. If being rich and ugly meant I was with my parents right now, I choose poor and good looking and being here with you."

I gazed into Edward eyes and I saw no trace of anything that showed he was lying. I gave him my biggest smile and pressed my lips lightly to his cheek and in turn Edward beamed at me.

"Would you rather find true love or 10 million dollars?" Edward asked.

That was an easy one. "Money is of no convenience to me if I have no one to share it with. I would rather find true love."

"Such a romantic," Edward chuckled.

"So Edward would you rather have everything you have dreamt of, materialistically, or have the love of the one you love?"

"I would give up everything for my love, they would be what mattered the most," Edward said sincerely, then he muttered something under his breath, but I didn't hear it. "Now…would you rather… be Jennifer Anniston or Angelina Jolie?"

"I know who Jennifer Anniston is, but who Angelina Jolie?"

Edward chuckled. "That's something you'll have to talk to Alice about. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to explain."

"Okay, well whoever Angelina is, I'll pick Jennifer Anniston."

"Would you rather be invisible to the one you love or be invisible to everyone but the one you love?"

Edward smiled bitterly. "Be invisible to everyone else… What about you Bella?"

"I don't know I've never been in love."

Edward nodded. "Fair enough, my question. Would you rather... Be in love with someone who would only ever think of you as a friend and never anything more. Or be in love with someone but never be able to find out if they felt the same way."Hard one, but why was he asking me this, I told him I had never been in love."I guess I would rather have them as a friend. In my life then not all."Edward nodded in agreement, a yawn escaped him and I laughed.

"Edward would you rather go to sleep right now or carry on this game with me?"

"I am really sleepy, so I would rather go to sleep," Edward said sheepishly.

"Do you think Alice and Jasper are finished?"

"I hope so, let's go, you can come to the loft if you want."

Edward and I took off our coats and went back inside. Luckily I didn't hear any noise apart from snoring in Alice's room.

I took off my hoody and climbed on the bed, then asked Edward to stay, as the horror stories came flying back into my mind.

Edward laid beside me and whispered, "Go to sleep Bella, I'll be here to protect you if anything happens."

"Thanks Edward," I slurred as I slipped into unconsciousness. "Night."

"Goodnight angel," I heard Edward say and I felt a soft, light pressure on my forehead before I fell asleep.

**End of chapter. Review did you like it. **


	8. Chapter 7

I opened the fridge own and huffed when I found nothing edible food. It meant I would have to go shopping in this blasted. The only upside to this was that I could get Edward's Christmas present, or presents I should say. Although I'm not really sure he deserves it after he said I kicked and snored while sleeping.

This morning when I woke up at Alice's, I found him on the chair sleeping. When I asked why he moved from the bed he explained that it was because he thought I kicked in my sleep.

_Please,_ Bella does not kick in her sleep. So that couldn't be the reason. I frowned, to myself, he must have been uncomfortable. I could tell by the way he ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. He did that whenever he was nervous or lying about something.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You're lying," I called his bluff. "You're doing that run your hand through you hair thing."

And then he did it again. He brushed his long fingers through his bronze locks as he spoke and his eyes on the ground.

"No, I don't."

The lie was obvious to both of us as he spoke it.

He sighed in defeat, then looked up at me. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just observant."

His green eyes gazed into mine for a long moment, searching and sceptical at the same time. I looked away, it was too intense.

I knew it was time for a topic change.

"Why did you sleep on the chair, you should've gone back to Emmett's room, if you weren't comfortable here."

"I couldn't leave, could I? With you being scared of monsters and ghost," Edward replied, his voice was thick with sleep.

I had smiled in spite of myself. _He didn't want to leave me, that's so sweet._

"No, but you didn't have to sleep on the chair either, it must have been so uncomfortable," I countered, yet doing a happy dance on the inside. "Why did you leave the bed? You should have slept on the sofa."

"Damn leather sticks to my skin. Besides I've had worse, trust me, plus you kick in your sleep. I'm sure I have a bruise on my back right now."

I didn't notice I was scowling until Edward snapped me out of my little world.

"Bella, what's with the frown?" Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

I didn't tell him what I was really thinking instead, I told him that I needed to go grocery shopping.

"I'll come with you," Edward offered .

I accepted his offer and we both went to bundle up before going outside.

"I thought we were going to be buying food," Edward said as we entered a clothes shop. I was thankful to Alice for taking me shopping so much that I now knew all the shops that would be open even during a blizzard.

"We're going to do that later. I don't have much to buy. We're here because I want to buy your Christmas presents. Sorry it's late." I smiled at him apologetically.

His eyes widened in realisation and he raised his right hand as if to stop me. "Bella, you really don't have to get me anything. You've done so much already."

I had known he would argue with me about this. Thank God he didn't know exactly how much I planned on buying him.

"Nonsense, Edward, I want to do this. And don't think I haven't noticed that Charlie's clothes are a too big on you. Plus, those shoes you wear, well they practically scream,_ 'I was homeless.'_"

He chuckled as he looked down his eyes filled with warm affection at the black Converse sneakers. The shoes were so worn out; I was a surprised his big toe wasn't sticking out.

"You got me these shoes when we were in Forks for my birthday, the year you left." Edward's voice sounded distant, like he was lost in a memory.

"Really?" As I took in this new fact, I made another unconscious attempt to remember the memory. "I wish I could remember."

There was a glint of sadness in Edward's eyes when looked back at me.

"Bella, it's okay. It will come back."

I felt guilty when I spoke my next words. "The doctor said it might not. I might never remember."

I couldn't look him in the eyes after saying that. I just kept walking forward, my eyes roaming the room, looking everywhere but at Edward. I stopped when I realised he wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around and saw that he had stopped walking a few paces behind me and was watching me cautiously, like I would break any moment.

When our eyes met again Edward walked toward me and placed a hand on my cheek, caressing it softly.

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember, Bella. We'll just have to make new memories." His voice was soft and reassuring.

I nodded, as I relished in the warmth radiating from the skin of his palm.

"Good, now stop being sad. It's Christmas."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Christmas was over two days ago, Edward."

"Not for me. I'm getting my present today, am I not?" Edward smirked, making me feel all gooey inside, and I grinned back at him.

"That's right, you are." I hooked my hand around his arm, and dragged him into the shop. "Come on."

When we reached the men's section, I immediately began searching through the racks.

"What color do you like to wear?"

"I like blue for clothes," Edward said, his tone hesistant hesitantly. I guessed he may have felt ashamed he couldn't provide simple necessities for himself.

"Don't get me anything too expensive, please."

I glanced at Edward and chuckled. I would going to spoil him rotten. "Edward, why don't you pick something you like?"

"No, you can pick whatever you like since you're buying," Edward countered in a low voice.

I stopped searching and really looked at Edward. This time it was Edward who refused to meet my gaze. His shoulders were slouched, and he stared hard at the floor.

"What wrong, Edward?" I placed a hand on his shoulder, but he still didn't look up. "Edward?"

His eyes knitted together, then he looked up but was still unable to meet my gaze.

"You shouldn't have to do this, Bella. It feels wrong." He swallowed hard. "I mean, you buying me stuff like this, it makes me feel..."

Edward was unable to finish his sentence. I could see in his eyes how he was feeling. It didn't have the usual shine.

"Edward, we're friends, I don't want you to feel embarrassed or self conscious in anyway. Plus, people buy other people clothes all the time. This is my treat for you."

Edward didn't answer.

"Edward? Please look at me?"

"Bella," Edward said quietly. "You really are a good friend, but-"

"Okay, you know what Edward, that's enough broody angst from you. I'm calling an expert."

I took out my cell and dialled Alice's number.

"_Hello_," came her shrill voice.

"Hi, Alice, I'm doing some clothes shopping with Edward. He's getting a whole new wardrobe." Edward's eyes snapped up to me looking completely shocked.

"_Really? Can I come?"_

Edward was still looking at me incredulous. I ignored him and gave him the details of where we were.

"A whole new wardrobe?" Edward choked out when I hung up the phone.

"Yes."

"Bella, no. I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't, I volunteered."

"It's too much money. I thought you were just going to but one shirt or something." Edward sounded desperate.

"I have money that was left to me from Charlie and Renee. I've never even touched it, but using it for this, it feels right."

"I'm not a charity case, Bella or a freeloader," Edward said in a harsh whisper.

His words stung.

"I know that, I just wanted to do something nice for a friend," I bit back. He had to see, I had to make him see he was worth it.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Actually I don't. What are you getting out of this, without the photo I gave you, I'm virtually a stranger to you."

I sighed. "We've been over this, before, you can tell me about my life before I had amnesia."

"Why is it so important?" Edward insisted.

"I can't expect you to understand, you haven't had all your life's memory erased. God! You have trust issues."

"Yes, I do, or do you forget I lived on the street for a year, because I was kicked out of my home by my parents."

I noticed people were beginning to give is strange looks as they passed. It seemed we were creating a scene. I wrapped a hand round Edward's wrist and pulled him into a corner of the shop where there was no one around.

Edward and I stared at one another as I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down, he seemed to be doing the same.

"I know." I sighed. "I know what your parents did. I believe we really were best friends. And I trust you, I don't know why but I do. Do you understand that?"

His lips lifted slightly at one side giving me a rueful smile before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so rude, you've put a roof on my head and fed me. You having to do this for me really makes me feel useless and ashamed of myself. You shouldn't have to do this, no matter how much you say you want to."

I took a step closer to him.

"Then you'll pay me when you can, but for now I just want to help however I can."

"Well that means there is only one thing I can say, and that's thank you." Edward's words were sincere and all traces of anger and sadness disappeared from his face.

"But Bella? I really mean it when I say don't spend so much money on me."

I slid my hand from his wrist to his hand, taking it into mine then squeezed lightly.

"You're worth it."

He snorted and I couldn't find it in me to argue with him again. Not when he'd told me how he felt about all this.

"We'll just getting the essentials, I promise." _A long list of them._

"Can I decide what the essentials are?"

I nodded my head. I was happy he was letting me do this.

Edward had chosen a shirt that he liked, when Alice arrived, looking like Rudolph the reindeer with the tip of her nose glowing bright red.

"I like this one." Edward held up a beige shirt in front of his chest.

"No way," came Alice's high pitched voice from behind me. "That color does not go with your skin."

I spun around, a smile playing on my lips as I turned to greet. Alice was standing with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at the shirt. It dissolved into a smile when I went to hug her.

"Hi, Eddie boy." Alice greeted Edward. He winced as he heard her nickname for him. "Looks like I came just in time."

"Please don't call me that," Edward said in a strained voice. I giggled, but Alice just shrugged.

"So, Bella says you're getting a new wardrobe," Alice said, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Before we buy anything, we have to find out what colors suits you and what don't."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "I really don't mind as long as it isn't too expensive."

Alice shushed him. "You don't do the choosing, just get yourself in the changing room, me and Bella will do the rest."

I tried hard to push back a smile as Edward's face grew more confused and bewildered as Alice took the beige shirt from him then shoved him in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Alright Bella, what does he need?" Alice asked me.

"I was thinking something for him to wear at home, a something he can wear to go out, a new pair of shoes, a new coat and something he can wear to the New Year ball."

Those were essential as it got so Edward couldn't say I hadn't listened to him.

Alice placed a hand on her hip and lifted the other to stroke her chin, as she processed the information for a moment.

"How long do I have to wait in here?" Edward called from his cubicle.

"Just a minute Edward!" I call back. "What are you thinking Alice?"

Alice bit her lip, then stood straighter. "First we have to find out what colors suit him, judging by his skin color, I'm thinking dark blue, same as you."

She began searching through the clothes racks and taking out random shirts, until she had a pile of multicolor on her arm.

"Take these to Edward, and tell him he can't come out until he's tried all of them, and I want to see what they all look like on him."

I nodded as I took the pile of shirts from Alice. Edward sucked in a breath as he saw me coming with the pile of shirts.

"Bella, you are not buying all these for me."

"No, these are just to see what colors suit you, you have to model them for us."

Edward groaned. "Did you have to call her for this?"

I felt bad for him, I'd gone through the same process when I'd met Alice too. Trying all the clothes would be torture but once Alice had the colors picked out I was sure I could save him from trying on more things.

"Yes, Alice is pro at choosing clothes," I promised.

"If you say so. Now please excuse me." Edward went into the changing room and pulled the door shut behind him.

I rejoined Alice, who was now looking in the shoes section.

"What's his shoe size?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know," I answered, as I sat down on one the benches near Alice.

"We'll have to ask him," Alice stated absentmindedly. "What's the reason Edward needs new clothes?"

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "He wears the same clothes as my dad."

I bit my tongue after that word vomit, I had yet to talk about my family to Alice, hopefully she wouldn't ask too many questions. I didn't think I was ready to tell her about my past yet.

Alice grinned. "We can sort out that problem."

I sighed in relief when she made no other comment.

Alice was about the say something else when Edward called out he was ready.

It took a long time just finding out what colors went well with Edward that I began to wonder if I would ever get time to go grocery shopping.

"Alice please don't take too long," I said after Edward had finished trying in the shirts. "I have to go grocery shopping too. Will is coming to my place for dinner."

Her mouth popped open. "Will? I thought you were into Edward now? Does Edward know?"

"I'm not into either of them, they're just friends. Edward will be there too, it's just dinner between friends."

"Puh-lease, I told you Edward likes you, _likes_ you, and I bet Will does too. I wish I could be there? It will be a total pissing contest! Can I come?" Alice was way too excited for a third party observer.

"No," I said gawking at her. "Let's change the subject, what colors have you picked for Edward?"

She held up a black shirt. "Black goes well with everyone, it brings out his eyes. Dark blue as predicted, light grey and green."

I frowned at how easily she had given; this was very un-Alice like, maybe she was changing for the better.

"Yeah, I think black suits him too."

"As for the ball, he needs a tux. We won't get that here. I know his size so I can order one for him if you want. I know a place that will give me a discount. I'm their most loyal customer you know."

Once Edward came out of the changing room, he surrendered, giving Alice free reign over choosing shirts for him as long as he didn't have to try on anything. Meanwhile we went to the shoe section.

"Er- Bella?" Edward murmured once he'd untied the lace of the white sneakers he'd just tried on.

I hummed to show him I was listening as I watched his nimble fingers untie the laces easily.

"I need- Well thing is I'm not… Imnotcumfortblewearingcharli esunderwear."

I moved my gave back to him in confusion not having understood a word he'd said.

Edward was scratching his chin his eyes focussed on something over my shoulder, though I could tell his attention still on me.

"Huh?"

His eyelids drooped shut and squeezed like he was in pain. "I can't wear Charlie's underwear," he hissed, under his breath.

"Oh." I gasped, my eyes widening in comprehension.

How could I have forgotten about that?

"Right, well do you want to get some now or when Alice leaves? You like these sneakers, right?" I pointed to ones he's just taken off.

I tried my hardest not to blush. I would be buying his underwear. I peeked at him in the corner of my eyes and noticed his reddened cheeks. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Wait for Alice to go." He rose from the chair and walked in the direction of the shop where Alice. I did the same and picked up the sneakers and went to find a pair of black converse sneakers since he appeared so fond of the ones he already owned.

I made sure Alice was distracted with Edward and I took the clothes to the check out, so she asked no questions as to why I was paying for everything. I refused to let Edward see the receipt once I had paid for every thing.

Alice soon left to meet with Jasper after that. I was glad for that since there were something which Edward needed that were… well private, that made both of us blush. Yeah I mean underwear. I let him buy a pack himself, giving him a ten dollar bill.

We had so many bags to carry that I would've gone straight home had we not needed to go grocery shopping.

"I guess we'll just have to buy the essentials," I told Edward as I took a basket.

"Why don't we just get a take out?" Edward suggested.

I shook my head. "No, Will is coming over for dinner. Didn't you know?"

I gasped when I realised I had forgotten to tell him.

"God! I am so sorry, I guess it slipped my mind. I invited him over for dinner on Christmas morning." I gave Edward an apologetic look. "You don't mind do you?"

Edward smiled half heartedly. "I don't mind, it is your house after all. I'll stay out of the way."

"What? No! Edward you'll have dinner with us. It's not a date, Will is just a friend. And Edward, it's your house too."

He brushed off that last part with a snort.

"Do you know what you're going to buy?" Edward changed the subject.

"We need milk, salmon, lemon, onions and garlic. Oh, and potatoes."

I was glad when we finally got back home, at six o'clock. I hurried into the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Edward when the put away his new belongings.

A while later he appeared at my side asking if I needed any help.

"Would you mind cutting these potatoes in half?" I gestured to potatoes on the counter, as I prepared the salmon.

"What are you making?" Edward questioned.

"I'm making poached salmon and lemon with sautéed potatoes. I hope's elegant enough, this is the first time I'm having someone come over for dinner like this."

"So you and Will close?" Edward asked, his voice quiet.

"We're good friends. He looks out for me."

I made dinner quicker than normal with the help of Edward. I told him to get changed as I went to set up the table. When Edward was dressed he in turn sent me to get dressed.

I put on a black off shoulder, knee length dress, with long sleeves. I tied my hair I a high ponytail, curling it at the end. I put on some light make up.

I was still getting dressed when Will arrived.

"Edward would you mind opening the door!"

"I'm going!" he called back.

I sprayed on some perfume and put on the bracelet that Will had given me, then I joined them.

The atmosphere was somewhat awkward in the living room. Edward was sitting on end of the sofa staring at the wall. Will was sitting on the other end holding a bottle of champagne in his hands.

It was Edward who saw me first. "Bella, you look lovely." Although he sounded genuine, I thought I heard a hint of accusation in it that I couldn't understand.

I smiled at him, thanking him with my eyes.

Will looked up at me and grinned. "Bella, you look sexy."

I smiled wider.

He got up and handed me the bottle of champagne."Thanks for inviting me."

When my hands were busy with the bottle, Will placed his hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I blushed and pulled away.

The sofa creaked as Edward got up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned to whisper in my ear. Edward's lips brushed against the shell of my ear lightly and his warm breath tickled as he spoke.

"I'll put this on the table for you." He took the bottle of champagne from my hands.

I moaned in reply, forgetting how to speak completely. I looked at Edward but he and Will were locked in a staring contest.

What had happened when I was getting ready?

Why did I suddenly feel Alice was right about the pissing contest?


	9. Please read

Hey, sorry I have not updated in a long time. Writer's block is a bitch (excuse the language). I don't know when the next update will be so I can't promise anything. I have made letters to bella my priority so I will concentrate on that the most. Hoping to finish the story soon. You can check out my new story Bella e il vampiro if you haven't already. It's cross between twilight and beauty and the beast, which is my fave faerie tale.

Mystique.

Here is a small preview from I have written so far.

I sat between Edward and Will on the couch. Will stretched his arm behind my back. And Edward sat so close that our thighs were touching.

"So, tell me, how do you two know each other?" Will leaned his head toward.

I jumped up from the sofa and went to get a chair for me to sit on. Alice would be saying 'told you so', if she was here.

"Will, there's something about me that you don't know," I began. I wasn't sure whether I should be telling him this. A smile of encourage from Edward when he noticed my hesitation told me I should.

"A year ago I was in a house fire. My mom died, but I survived." Obviously, I added in my head. "But with a cost… I lost my memory."

... (skip a whole bit)

I couldn't help but compare the two in that moment. Will was my weirdly protective friend who I known since I moved to New York. And I'm guessing he's got a crush on me, judging by the way he was acting today. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, until I saw Edward.

Edward, the homeless, rich guy, who knew me more than I knew myself. He who had a photograph of me and him among his only possessions. I'm sure he was keeping something from me.

"So you have amnesia, how does that have anything to do with Mario?"

... (skip another whole bit)

Will sucked in a breath. "Edward Masen? Ex CEO of Masen League Corporation?" His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Was, until I got kicked of the family."

I needed to google Edward as soon as I could, though it would be better to get the information directly from him.

"Weren't you engaged? Didn't your fiancé stick up for you?" Will asked, his eyes wide in shock.

Fiancé? He had a fiancé?


	10. discontinued

**Hey guys sorry to be doing this to you again but it has been so long since i wrote anything for this story that I have lost touch with the characters.  
**

**I recently tried to write the next chapter but I don't have any ideas anymore. I had planned how the story would go initially but I don't think that this story line would suit any of the characters.  
**

**I won't pull this story, I'll leave it on my profile for those of you who want to read it but I will discontinue this story. If anyone wants to adopt it then let me know.  
**

**I'm sure all the other writers know that once you lose touch with your characters there is no going back. And to be honest I just don't want to write this story anymore. I am afraid the only thing that I can do is start fresh. Start another story or adopt one.  
**

**Sorry.  
**


	11. adopted

Hey guys the story has been adopted. You will find it posted on nbrian72's profile.


End file.
